Harry Potter y la Batalla Elemental
by Could Joseph Strife
Summary: Harry Potter empieza su sexto curso. En ese curso encontrara nuevas amistades, algunas mas fuertes que otras. Estas le serviran en el futuro.
1. Cap 1 Traslador en Privet Drive

**Destinos Paralelos **

Nota del autor: Los nombres de los personajes, lugares y demás no disponen del © ni marca ® ni derechos de autor, al igual que no se han pagado a la propietaria de estos.

Este fic esta escrito por mi, aunque esta publicado en mi otra cuenta de fanfiction. Lo cuelgo aqui porque tengo intencion de eliminar en un futuro mi otra cuenta.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Traslador en Privet Drive.

Era una mañana fría en Privet Drive, incluso para ser pleno verano.

En una habitación del segundo piso del numero cuatro, un chico de revuelto pelo de color azabache y ojos verdes, este chico podría parecer normal, pero disponía de unas cualidades desconocidas para muchos humanos o muggles como ellos solían llamar-los, el era Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, y tendría que llevar esa carga a sus espaldas hasta el final de sus días, todo esto llegó a su vida el mismo día en que cumplió su undécimo aniversario, en esa fecha estaba prevista la autorización de este a asistir al colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, donde aprendería a usar la magia y demás que sus padres muertos en un accidente de coche como sus tíos le habían contado, le inculcaron.

Harry estaba sorprendido por su condición de mago, y por la mentira que sus tíos le habían contado sobre sus padres, ya que James y Lily Potter no había murto en un accidente si no que Lord Voldemort los había matado poco antes de intentar-lo con el, pero al llegar al pequeño Potter su hechizo fallo dejando a Voldemort demasiado mal herido como para intentar vengar-se.

En el colegio Hogwarts conoció a muchos amigos, entre ellos destacaban Ronald Weasley (Ron), Hermione Granger (Herms), Fred y George Weasley, Ginebra Weasley (Ginny) ...

Con ellos encontró la Piedra Filosofal en su primer año de clases en Hogwarts arrebatándose-la al mismísimo Voldemort. Mas tarde en su segundo año descubrió la Cámara de los Secretos, evitando que un Basilisco ordenado por Tom Marvolo Riddle (nombre muggle de Voldemort) matara a los alumnos sangre sucia (de padres no mágicos). En su tercer año consiguió sobrevivir a una manada de dementores salvando con el a su padrino Sirius Black (presidiario fugado de Azkavan por un delito que no cometió) y a su amiga Hermione, en su cuarto año sobrevivió al renacimiento de Lord Voldemort y observo la muerte de uno des sus amigos (Cedric Diggory) participando en el torneo de los tres magos acabando siendo el ganador. En el quinto año sufrió un ataque de dementores cerca de la casa de sus tíos donde también se vio involucrado su primo Dudley, mas tarde durante el curso estuvo sufriendo el acoso de Dolores Umbrige, enviada por el ministerio de magia para ocupar la vacante de profesora en defensa contra las artes oscuras. Harry por eso se vio obligado junto a sus inseprables amigos Ron y Hermione a crear un grupo ilegal de aprendizaje de defensa contra las artes oscuras por la poca insistencia en la materia de la profesora Umbrige. Mas tarde Harry tuvo un desenlace terrorífico cuando fue engañado por un sueño realizado por Voldemort donde veía a su padrino preso de este, por eso fue a rescatar-lo con la sorpresa de quien será rescatado será el por su padrino con la muerte de este al intentar salvar-lo.

Harry acabo el curso con una gran depresión, ya que Sirius había murto por su culpa. No lo ayudo nada tener que volver a su habitación en Privet Drive. Donde el mejor trato que recibía allí era el de su lechuza y amiga Hedwig (regalo de Hagrid, el guardabosque de Hogwarts por su undécimo aniversario), ya que, normalmente no recibía corre de sus amigos con frecuencia.

Harry llevaba ya una semana encerrado en aquella casa, normalmente solo salía de su habitación para desayunar, comer y cenar. Pero ese día iba a ser una excepción.

Harry como siempre se levanto con la terrible pesadilla de la muerte de su padrino tras ese velo en el departamento de misterios, con un terrible dolor de cabeza, se puso sus gafas y se miro al espejo. Luego se giro hacia la ventana abierta con tal sorpresa de encontrar a cinco lechuzas en el pollo de la ventana. El muchacho se acerco a ellas comprobando que una llevaba el ejemplar de "el Profeta", otras dos ayudaban a una lechuza pequeña, muy nerviosa que Harry pudo diferencia por ser la de ron, estas tres lechuzas llevaban un paquete del tamaño de un televisor de 25 pulgadas, la ultima lechuza era parecida a Hedwig pero con los ojos negros como el pelo de Harry. Harry pudo ver una carta atada a su pata con el sello oficial de Hogwarts.

Harry decido recoger "el Profeta" y pagar-le a la lechuza, luego se dirigió a la de Ron y abrió el paquete pudiendo descubrir una carta junto a un terminal telefónico (móvil por así llamar-lo) del tamaño de una zapatilla, Harry decidió leer la carta, porque no sabia porque la familia Weasley le había enviado eso. Desplego la carta y leyó:

_Querido Harry:_

_Envió esta carta en nombre de toda la Orden del Fénix, pidiendo-te que si quisieras y tus tíos te dejan, podrías venir a pasar el verano a la madriguera, ya que todos te echamos mucho de menos._

_Harry espero que te dejen si no me sentiré muy sola todo el verano, Hermione vendrá a mediados de este mes. Ron y yo estamos presionando a Dumbeldore para que te deje venir. Harry te echo de menos_

_Muchos besos, de una amiga que te quiere mucho._

_GW_

_P.D.: Creo que te esperaras que la carta la escribiera Ron, pero el esta muy ocupada ordenando su habitación, para tu visita. Envía tu respuesta lo antes posible. Lo del móvil a sido idea de mi padre, si puedes venir se convertirá en un trasladar esta misma noche a las 7:00 p.m sino, te servirá para poder hablar con nosotros. Mi numero es 659984222 (n/a: si alguien que lee esta historia y tenie ese numero por favor envíen un review para que lo cambie) no te preocupes por la factura, esta encantado._

Harry no pudo ocultar un cierto rubor al leer la carta de Ginny, pensando en que el verano y la edad la habrán cambiado un poco. Harry no tardo en dar-se cuenta que la lechuza proveniente de Hogwarts aun estaba allí. Fue asta ella y se decidió a leer la carta, esta u poco breve, en ella decía.

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Me complace anunciar-le que acepto que asista a pasar las vacaciones con la familia Weasley, debido a su insistencia de sus amigos en especial, de una muchacha pelirroja._

_Con esta carta aprovecho para dar-le el pésame por la muerte de su padrino y pedir-le que si necesita cualquier cosa, solo tiene que hacer-me-lo saber._

_Atentamente, Albus Dumbeldore._

_Director de Hogwarts, y miembro_

_Honorario de Wizengamot..._

_P.D.: Con esta carta va adjunta otra para sus tíos instándoles a que le dejen marchar con los señores Weasley. Espero que pase unas muy buenas vacaciones, como también espero ver-lo pronto._

Harry no cabía en sí de alegría. Cogió las tres cartas y bajo abajo tan rápido como pudo, allí en la cocina estaba su tío Vernon, Harry se acerco a el y le dijo:

"Tío, esta mañana e recibido una invitación para ir a pasar el verano fuera," dijo Harry con vergüenza "¿Qué podré ir?" Acabo preguntando

"¿Dónde irías?" Dijo su tío no mostrando interés

" A casa de un amigo, seria para todo el verano y me llevarían ellos a la estación" respondió Harry sin mucho animo, ya que se esperaba lo peor.

"No se, no se..." respondio Vernon con mucha lentitud, "Y nosotros ¿Qué ganamos en eso?" Soltó Vernon sorprendiendo a Harry quien borro de su cara toda la alegría.

En ese momento Harry observo una figura mirando por la ventana, el lo conocía, era el ex Auror Moddy. A Harry se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

"Primero:" Respondió Harry con una sonrisa en su cara " no me verían en todo el verano, y segundo: No verían a gente sospechosa por aquí el barrio como el hombre que esta mirando ahora por la ventana" acabo Harry, provocando que Vernon se volteara para ver al hombre descubriendo al Sr. Moddy, a Vernon casi le da un infarto.

"Esta bien, ok, que te pasen a buscar cuando quieras, eso si, que no llamen la atención al llegar" respondio Vernon cosa que provoco la alegria de Harry y la desaparición de Moddy.

"Tranquilo tío Vernon, no me vendrá a buscar nadie, me iré yo solo esta noche." Harry dijo eso de camino que subía a su habitación.

Harry iba a coger a Hedwig para contestar a la familia Weasley pero se acordó de el terminal de teléfono, Harry ya los sabia utilizar, cogió, marco el numero de Ginny y espero que contestara.

"Alo" Se oye la voz de ella.

"Alo, Harry al habla" Contesto el chico

" Ahhh hola Harry¿Qué tal estas¿Ya te dejan venir?" Pregunto la chica extasiada casi de un respiro.

"Claro que si, nos vemos esta tarde, mi Ginny" Harry dijo esto, sin darse cuenta de las ultimas palabras que dijo.

"Ohhh Harry que cosas dices ..." Contesto Ginny con un cierto rubor en sus mejillas al igual que en las de Harry

"Jeje, lo siento¿Y vosotros que tal estáis?" Pregunto Harry aun con el rubor en sus mejillas.

"Pues todos muy bien, esperando a que llegues, y no tienes que disculpar-te por nada, bueno Harry me sabe mal tener-te que dejar pero mama me necesita en la cocina. Vamos a empezar a preparar-lo todo para esta noche, me despido." Dijo Ginny con rapidez.

"Adiós Ginny hasta esta tarde" Respondio este

"Ahhh Harry, te quiero" Dijo esta a una velocidad de vértigo, provocando el rubor de los dos hasta el mas no poder. Harry fue a contestar un yo también te quiero pero no pudo articular palabra, a mas Ginny ya había colgado. La conversación mantuvo ocupado a Harry mientras hacia su equipaje (su baúl con su ropa y sus libros, Harry pensó en meter la ropa desordenada y de cualquier manera _(n/a: Como cualquier chico de esa edad)_ pero pensó en la reacción de la Sra. Weasley así que la doblo toda a modo muggle para estar entretenido, ya que disponía de todo el día antes de ir a la Madriguera. El día paso sin mucho interés por parte de Harry hasta que vio a Remus Lupin desde la ventana, sus miradas se cruzaron y Remus izo un gesto a Harry para que no digiera nada, ya que se verían mas tarde.

Todo transcurrió con normalidad, a las 6:50 p.m. Harry bajo abajo y se despidió de sus tíos y les dijo que no fueran tras el que ya se ira sin necesidad de que lo ayudaran con el equipaje que el ya podría.

Eran las 6:59:50 p.m. Harry con el baúl en una mano se disponía a coger el móvil con la otra, ya solo quedaban 3 segundos, 2, 1 ... Harry toca el translador y nota aquella sensación conocida de despegar, pocos segundos después abrió los ojos y pudo ver la Madriguera, su patio y todo un bullicio de gente esperando-lo. Ya solo quedaban pocos segundos para aterrizar, cosa que hizo recodar a Harry como un flash un episodio que tuvo hacia dos años con un traslador, e inmediatamente soltó el traslador para no caer al suelo, eso provoco el descenso de Harry lentamente asta el suelo. Aun que Harry no quería caerse, el abrazo de Ginny, la Sra. Weasley y la Sra. Thonks provocaron que los cuatro fueran a ir al suelo, quedando Harry en el centro, ambas señoras a ambos lados de este y Ginny encima del muchacho de pelo azabache, cosa que provoco el rubor de ambos y las risas de los demás.

* * *

**Nota del Autor (n/a) :** Este capitulo es un poco cansado, por supuesto espero vuestros review, eso me ayudara a acabar de confeccionar el próximo capitulo. O a dejar de escribir, yo por mi parte contestare los que pueda.

X D, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, para cualquier pregunta, critica... por favor manden review


	2. Cap 2 Fiesta en la Madriguera

**Destinos Paralelos

* * *

**

Capitulo 2: Fiesta en la Madriguera

_(...) ambas señoras a ambos lados de este y Ginny encima del muchacho de pelo azabache, cosa que provoco el rubor de ambos y las risas de los demás._

Harry se levanto como pudo, después ayudo a Ginny a levantar-se ofreciendo la mano. Esta parecía en un tipo de trance.

"¿Ginny¿Ginny estas bien?" Pregunto Harry al ver la reacción de ella al ofrecer-le la mano.

" Ehm, si si estoy bien, gracias Harry" Dijo Ginny cogiendo la mano de este ruborizándose al contactar con este. Harry después de ayudar a Ginny se fue a abrazar a Ron, pasando después por Lupin, Moddy, Thonks, Diggory, ... y mas gente de la Orden.

La Sra. Weasley hizo pasar a todos a la cocina de la casa, Harry noto un gran cambio en la casa, ahora estaba mas recogida y tenia artilugios nuevos. Lupin, Moddy, Thonks y todos los de la orden fueron al despacho del Sr. Weasley ya que tenían una reunión de la Orden.

Harry se quedo mirando como toda la gente desaparecía de la cocina, Ron y Ginny entonces lo cogieron de los brazos y se lo llevaron a la habitación de Ron, pasando antes por la de Ginny, que con las prisas se había dejado la puerta un poco abierta, así Harry pudo descubrir un gran póster de el en el que salía con su saeta de fuego y el traje de quiddich de Gryffindor. Harry no pudo esconder su sorpresa, el ya sabia que en Hogwarts tenia un club de fans, pero que Ginny estuviera en uno de ellos y que hubiera pósteres de el lo dejaba boquiabierto.

Ginny no se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba mirando su habitación, así que siguieron sin mas. Al llegar a la habitación de Ron cogieron tres orejas extensibles y bajaron a un armario que estaba al lado de la puerta del despacho del Sr. Weasley. Allí utilizaron las orejas extensibles para escuchar la conversación.

"Este verano esta solucionado sobre la seguridad de Harry, pero durante el curso y con la nueva chica tendremos que vigilar-los mucho más" Se hoyo la voz de Lupin, Harry izo una mueca de interés, iban a tener una compañera nueva, que le complicaría la vida, ya solo le faltaba eso, no tenia suficiente con Malfoy y su tropa.

"Si claro, como si fuera tan fácil. Siendo como es, ya sé sabia que iba a heredar el desempeño por cumplir las normas de su padre." Esa frase ya la había oído y no le sabia mal, pero escuchar-la de la persona que la había dicho le impactó mucho ya que era su jefa de residencia, la profesora McGonagall.

"En eso tienes razón"Dijo Remus "Pero no debemos olvidar quien es, todo lo que ha hecho a favor nuestro al saltar-se las normas." Dijo con un tono muy serio que izo que todos asintieran.

En ese momento Moddy se aclaro la garganta y se dirigió a todos:

"No tendrían que hablar mas de lo acordado, ya que alguien se podría enterar de lo que no debe" Al decir eso, los tres amigos (Ron, Ginny y Harry) salieron de el armario y fueron a la habitación del chico, al subir Harry pudo observar que no solo había ese póster sino que habían muchos mas recortes de el enganchados en la pared, al ver eso no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Ya en la habitación de Ron se sentaron los tres en las dos camas dispuestas para que Ron y Harry pudieran dormir durante el verano, al sentarse Harry no noto el tacto rígido a un colchón muy usado sino un tacto blando como si el colchón fuera nuevo.

Harry se estiro en uno para recuperar el aliento perdido en la subida, a una banda de el se estiro Ron y a la otra Ginny, al tener-se uno al lado de otro no pudieron evitar rozar-se las manos, al suceder esto se miraron el uno al otro para acabar dando-se la mano.

"Ronald Weasley !" Se oyó el grito de la Sra. Weasley desde abajo "O bajas a recoger la cocina ahora mismo o té quedas sin cenar" Al oír esto el aludido bajo tan rápido las escaleras que parecía que una Quaffel lo estuviera persiguiendo.

"Gin ... nn ...Ginny" Dijo Harry tímidamente cuando Ron se había ido "Me gustaría saber de donde as sacado tantos pósteres?"

"Ehh... hombre ... del corazón de bruja ..." Dijo Ginny con la cara mas roja que su pelo, casi imposible pero si "Casi todos vienen con el corazón de bruja."

"¿Los míos también?" Pregunto Harry muy interesado, pero intentando que Ginny no estuviera incomoda.

"Sss... sssiiii" Contesto Ginny muy tímidamente que Harry no oye casi lo que dijo "Contando que eres uno de los jóvenes mas deseados de todo el mundo mágico, o según lo que dicen las encuestas de Corazón de Bruja" Harry no se lo podía creer se quedo con la boca abierta. Ginny iba acercando su rostro cada vez mas al suyo, podía notar el aliento de la chica, ella acerco su boca a su oreja y le dijo:

"Estas en el lugar numero dos de todo los jóvenes magos de Londres, y el numero uno de todo Hogwarts" Dijo con un susurro Ginny que le provoco a Harry el recorrido de su espina dorsal por un rayo de gusto (n/a: un escalofrió) "Para mi eres el mas guapo, Ho Harry cuanto me gustas" Al oír esto Harry logro sacar una sonrisa picarona, su bocas se fueron ajuntando la una contra la otra, asta que se fundieron en un cálido y tierno beso. Harry no quería soltar-la pero una voz conocida para los dos sonó desde abajo:

"Ginny, Harry bajen a cenar" Gritó la Sra. Weasley, provocando que los dos jóvenes rompieran su beso, se miraron y asintieron los dos al mismo tiempo, se volvieron a mirar y se dieron otro beso rápido. Ginny dejo a Harry y salió por la puerta, Harry no tardo en seguirla, al llegar al final de las escaleras, pudo ver algo que le dejo la sangre helada, en la cocina había una alfombra roja que iba desde las escaleras hasta el patio, allí estaban colgadas algunas pancartas con algunos mensajes de "Bienvenido Harry". A Harry se le nublaron los ojos, el no quería llorar pero en esos hechos con todos los conocidos allí (Hagrid, Lupin, McGonagall, la familia Weasley al completo, Moddy, Thonks, el Sr. Diggory y mucha gente mas de la Orden del Fénix), el patio estaba dispuesto varias mesas redondas con muchos platos en el centro. Los gemelos Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Bill, Charlie y Harry ocuparon una mesa de ocho con el sitio de Hermione vacío, ya que ella aun no había llegado. Las otras mesas fueron ocupadas por miembros de la Orden, empezaron a comer (muchos platos diferentes, la Sra. Weasley se había lucido en esa cena), al cabo de unos minutos sonó un ruido que provenía del pueblo, la iglesia tocaba la hora, comenzaban con las campanadas, una, dos, tres ... diez, once, ... doce, al llegar a esta todos saltaron hacia Harry que reacciono segundos antes pudiéndose escapar de la envestida de muchos de los invitados.

"Felicidades Harry !" Gritaron todos, Harry por fin entendió lo que sucedía, dando como respuesta al grito de todos solo pudo sonreír y decir un tímido gracias.

Fue abriendo regalos (libros, ropa tanto muggle como mágica, protecciones para el equipo de quiddich, y no mas cosas diferentes), cuando acabo con los regalos se oyeron dos ruidos como si de dos disparos se tratara dentro de la cocina, nadie mas que Harry se inmuto.

"Feliz, Feliz en tu día..." Comenzaron a cantar todos mientras de la misma cocina salía un pastel de dimensiones exageradas, empujado por dos personas. Esas personas eran ni más ni menos que Hermione y Dumbeldore. Al llegar hasta el lugar donde Harry estaba situado Hermione se le tiro al cuello, Harry se estaba ahogando, pero gracias a Ginny quien lo separo de la castaña, fulminándola con la mirada, pudo respirar de nuevo en libertad, al recuperar aire fue hacia Dumbeldore, este le extendió para que encajaran pero Harry paso de eso y le dio un abrazo (_N/A: es solo un abrazo no piensen mal) _Dumbeldore se sorprendió

"¿Y esto Harry por qué?" Pregunto Dumbeldore algo sonrojado.

"Por permitir-me pasar las vacaciones con todos ustedes" Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, sin duda estaba emocionadísimo porque ese era el mejor aniversario en años, por no decir el de toda su vida.

"Harry después de lo que has pasado, te lo mereces" Respondio este, provocando un murmullo general, eso significaba asentimiento por parte de todos.

"Brindemos por Harry !" Grito Lupin alzando su copa, provocando un brindis que fue seguido por todos los presentes.

"De acuerdo, habiendo echo esto, todos a comer tarta!" Dijo Dumbeldore, así empezaron a comer tarta todos y platicar entre ellos. Al pasar un rato Harry se subió sobre su silla, levanto su copa, no izo falta que pidiera silencio puesto al levantar-se todo el mundo rompió sus conversaciones para escuchar-lo.

"Amigos, amigas. Me gustaría hacer un brindis por toda la gente perdida en esta y en la anterior batalla contra Voldemort, ya que ellos no pueden degustar estos manjares. Por ellos!" Acabo Harry con una gran sonrisa aunque con los ojos un poco nublados.

"Por ellos!" Gritaron los demás como respuesta a el brindis de Harry, que con esa reacción se sintió un poco mas aliviado. La fiesta finalizo con un baile en que Harry tubo que bailar con Hermione (un baile rápido, parecido a un Rock), con Ginny (un Waltz muy romántico), con Thonks ( un tango, que provoco las risas de muchos ya que Thonks se transformo aprovechando sus cualidades, en una joven con un trago español muy arrapado) y por ultimo bailo con la Sra. McGonagall (un baile entre un waltz y un swing), finalizando con el baile Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione se fueron a dormir, dormían todos en la misma habitación separados por techo falso que había conjurado la Sra. Weasley con tal de que las chicas y los chicos dispusieran de un poco de intimidad, pero no fueron a dormir sino a explicar-se como les habían ido las vacaciones.

Hermione había estado con sus tíos que vivían en Francia, mas tarde aprovecho para ir a visitar algunos sitios mágicos en España, como la biblioteca mágica de Barcelona, o la ciudad de Igualada donde se dice que habitaba la familia de Godric Gryffindor antes de marchar a el Reino Unido.

Ginny había estado ayudando a Ron a limpiar la madriguera porque con la muerte de Sirius, Grimauld Place había quedado bacía hasta que Harry cumpliera los dieciocho años y se pudiera ir a vivir allí, ya que era la herencia de su padrino.

Harry no estaba seguro de habitar Grimauld Place con la Sra. Black alli, con Kreacher, y Backbeek.

"Chicos, ahora que me acuerdo y Backbeek?" Pregunto Harry.

"Esta en un cercado cerca de la montaña, donde jugábamos a quiddich te acuerdas?" Respondio Ginny.

"Si claro, como iba a olvidar nuestros partidos de quiddich mientras una sosa Hermione hacia los deberes de vacaciones" Dijo Harry.

"Para vuestra información he estado mejorando mis técnicas de vuelo" Azuzo Hermione a los tres que estaban entre carcajadas.

"Y ... ¿Donde has practicado?" Pregunto Ron

"En España, con una golpeadora de alli, la conocí en la biblioteca y acabo dando-me clases." Dijo Hermione "Hay gente muy agradable alli"

"A si, Y quien era" Pregunto Harry.

"Elix Garcia" Contesto Hermione con aire de superioridad, Ron y Ginny abrieron la boca tanto que se podía ver su estomago desde fuera (_N/A: se que es un poco exagerado pero así queda mejor)_, Harry como no la conocía le daba igual.

"No puede ser, la golpeadora más joven de la historia del quiddich mundial, tiene nuestra edad y esta jugando para la selección española de quiddich, aparte de eso, se cree que la familia Garcia es descendiente del linaje de Gryffindor. Son una de las familias mejor vistas de toda la comunidad mágica Europea." Soltó Ron sorprendido.

"Y eso no es todo chicos, también conocí a su hermano Ignasi, el no es tan famoso como ella pero es el golpeador de la escuela española. Tiene muy buena mente y sabe tratar a una mujer, no como otros!" Dijo ella, dando una particular entonación a las ultimas tres palabras.

"Bueno chicos dejemos eso para mañana, yo estoy muy cansada, subo arriba a dormir" Dijo Ginny entre bostezos.

"Te acompaño Ginny, Buenas noches chicos" Dijo esto dando un pequeño beso a los dos en la mejilla, luego fue el turno de Ginny que le dio un beso a su hermano en la mejilla y como este no miraba uno a Harry en los labios. Al subir la estaba esperando Hermione con una sonrisa, que lo decía todo "_Que Ginny veo que te lo has pasado bien mientras yo no estaba, espero que lo disfrutes."_

Mientras en un lugar de España dos hermanos, un chico moreno con los ojos color café, una estatura considerable y una musculatura muy vistosa _(N/A: esa descripción se parece a la mia Jejeje)_ y una chica tambien morena con los mismos ojos que su hermano y un porte de reina, preparaban su equipage, ya que tendrían que hacer un largo viaje, que los mantendría alejados de casa durante una larga temporada.

Ese viaje no era de ocio sino para ayudar a un par de parejas a juntar sus destinos, ya que la vida mágica y muggle dependía de ello.

* * *

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado este caipulo también**


	3. Cap 3 Torturas, Sueños y Amores

**Destinos Paralelos**

N/A: Espero que disfruten de este capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 3: Tortura, Sueños y Amores

(...)Ese viaje no era de ocio sino para ayudar a un par de parejas a juntar sus destinos, ya que la vida mágica y muggle dependía de ello.

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde el aniversario de Harry, la vida en la madriguera era una rutina, divertida pero rutinaria. Por la mañana ayudaban todos con las tareas de la casa, cada uno de ellos se encargaba de una cosa (Ginny de la comida ya que se había convertido en una gran cocinera, y de fregar los platos al mediodía, Harry se dedicaba a hacer la cena y a fregar los platos de esta, Ron se dedicaba a poner y a quitar la mesa y Hermione fregaba y barría el suelo), por la tarde se iban los cuatro y muchas veces acompañados de los gemelos, a jugar a quiddich a la montaña. Hermione tenia razón, había mejorado mucho en el manejo de la escoba. Los días iban pasando con rapidez, ya solo quedaba una semana para empezar el colegio, pero aun no habían recibido la carta con el material necesario.

Todos (Ginny, Ron, Harry, George, Fred, Hermione y Harry) estaban jugando a quiddich, cuando Hermione se dejo caer para supuestamente atrapar la snich Ron la siguió, pero a tres metros del suelo Hermione levanto la escoba con una agilidad nunca vista provocando que Ron chocara contra el suelo, Hermione fue descendiendo hasta al lado de Ron que se había roto la nariz y se había rasgado un poco la cara, Hermione lo vio, se acerco a el, saco una poción de su bolsillo y se la aplico en los cortes, luego acerco su boca a su oreja y le susurro.

"No vuelvas a reírte de mí, Siento mi finta de Worski pero no me tenias que haber seguido" Las palabras de Hermione o la poción provoco que Ron entrara como en un trance "Será mejor que lo llevemos a la casa, la poción ha hecho su efecto" Dijo esto ultimo dirigiéndose a todos.

" Hermione, fantástico, que agilidad" Dijo Harry a Hermione, esta lo miro con una sonrisa y luego miro a Ron, Harry entendió lo que Hermione le iba a decir "Yo lo llevare, así me pondré a hacer la cena" Dicho esto Harry izo un movimiento de varita y se llevo a Ron a la casa, alli los recibió la Sra. Weasley algo preocupada por el estado de su hijo. Harry la tranquilizo y se llevo a Ron a su habitación allí lo estiro en la cama y bajo a hacer la cena allí encontró al profesor Dumbeldore.

"Hola Harry, como esta Ron?" Pregunto Dumbeldor

"Hola profesor Dumbeldore, Ron se había roto la nariz pero Hermione le dio una poción y ahora esta dormido arriba" Comento Harry "¿Qué hace aquí? Y como es que no hemos recibido las cartas del material escolar?" Pregunto el muchacho

" Eh venido a cenar, a traeros la cartas y a preguntaros unas cosas." Contesto el director

"Ahh ... Sra. Weasley me toca a mi hacer la cena¿Qué hace con las olla?" Pregunto Harry

"Harry querido, hoy are yo la cena, ves ha avisar a los chico por favor" Dijo la Sra. Weasley. Harry fue hacia la colina, alli solo quedaban Ginny y Hermione, que platicaban con mucho interés, al llegar Harry cortaron la conversación en seco, eso permitió deducir a Harry que albaban de el.

"Chicas perdonen si interrumpo, pero vamos a cenar de aquí poco, a mas el profesor Dumbeldore nos quiere hablar" Dijo Harry, al acabar no espero al ver la respuesta de las chicas sino que salió de allí muy rápido. Tan rápido que creo una preocupación en las chicas.

"Harry, Harry espera-me" Chillo Ginny, Harry se detuvo, volteo para ver como Ginny corría hacia él. "¿Harry que té pasa?" Pregunto Ginny, algo preocupada.

"A mí, nada no me pasa nada pero como estaban hablando tan interesadamente, decidí ir a ver a Ron ..." Esa frase quedo cortada porque Harry se desmayó.

" Harry, Harry ! ... Hermione ayúdame" Chillo Ginny, Hermione no tardo en llegar y juntas llevaron a Harry a la casa, allí fueron recibidas por Dumbeldor que llevo a Harry como si de un peluche se tratara hasta si habitación, allí estaba Ron dormido, Hermione no pudo dejar de mirar-lo como algo mas importante que un amigo.

Dumbeldore dejo a Harry a su cama.

"¿Que ha pasado?" Pregunto Dumbeldore. Hermione y Ginny le contaron todo lo sucedido.

Mientras tanto Harry se estaba en una sala, frente a un sillón que estaba de espaldas a el.

"Petter¿Quién asistirá este año a Hogwarts?" Pregunto una voz que provenía del sillon, Harry la pudo reconocer, esa voz era la voz de Voldemort.

"No, no lo sé" Respondio Petter Pettigrew

"Mentira" Dijo Voldemort con rabia "Crucio" lanzo Voldemort a Petter, este empezó a notar un dolor insoportable, notaba como si miles de cuchillas lo cortaran, luego noto como si le estuvieran marcando la cicatriz con un hierro al rojo vivo "Jajajajaja ..." Oyo reír a Voldemort

"Harry, … Harry" El muchacho de pelo azabache oía que alguien gritaba su nombre, Siguió el sonido de la voz, así logro despertar.

Lo que Harry no sabia es que en el Caldero Chorreante un chico moreno de ojos café y con una musculatura muy marcada también había sentido la furia e ira de Voldemort, ese chico era Ignasi.

De vuelta a la Madriguera Harry estaba sentado en la cama explicando-le a Dumbeldore la visón que había tenido. Dumbeldore los tranquilizo, despertó a Ron de su sueño y los izo bajar a todos a la cocina. Allí cenaron los Srs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry y Dumbeldore.

"Chicos antes de que se vayan a la cama, me gustaría decir-les que mañana les acompañaran a comprar el material escolar, y pasaran la ultima semana de las vacaciones en Hogwarts, ya que el Sr. Ronald Weasley y la señorita Hermione Granger son Prefectos y se les requiere en las reuniones del consejo escolar, y como creo que el Sr. Harry Potter capitán de el equipo de Quiddich de Gryffindor no querrá estar sin ellos are una excepción con ustedes tres, les permitiré ir una semana antes a Hogwarts, esto provoco una gran ira en Ginny, ya que siempre la excluyan de todo pero se callo y no protesto.

"Lo siento profesor Dumbeldor, pero sin Ginny yo no voy a ninguna parte" Dijo Harry, provocando que Ginny se ruboriza-se.

"Y como deberá saber, nosotros sin Harry ni Ginny tampoco nos iremos" Adjuntaron Ron y Hermione.

"Ya veo, así que los cuatro podrán ir una semana antes a Hogwarts" Acabo por decir Dumbeldore, lanzando una chapa a Ron con una P de Prefecto, otra igual a Hermione, luego una con una M de Monitor a Ginny y por ultimo una a Harry con una CE de Capitán de Equipo, este la atrapo sin mirar a la chapa.

"Veo que no has perdido cualidades Harry. Como director no se me permite apostar por una casa, pero Gryffindor tiene el noventa y cinco por ciento de posibilidades de ganar el trofeo de Quiddich." Dijo Dumbeldore, esto provoco una gran alegria a los chicos. Que se despidieron así de los Srs. Weasley y del profesor Dumbeldore.

Iban subiendo para la habitación Ron el primero seguido de Hermione quien tenia la vista puesta en la espalda del chico _(N/A: he dicho espalda, cada uno que piense lo que quiera pero miraba la espalda no otro sitio) _detrás de Hermione iba Ginny y luego Harry. Al llegar a la ex habitación de Ginny, esta se volteo y agarro a Harry, lo metió en la habitación, Ron no se dio cuenta pero Hermione si, quien no dijo nada.

"Harry, gracias por lo que has hecho antes, delante de Dumbeldore" Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

"No, Gracias a ti por traer-me cuando me desmaye en la montaña" Respondio Harry quien se acerco a Ginny y le dio un gran beso en los labios. Este beso duro una eternidad, hasta que desde arriba se oyó el golpezazo en el techo. Harry y Ginny subieron rápido a la habitación, al llegar pudieron ver a Ron estirado en su cama, Hermione subiendo al techo falso, la cara de Ron escondía una expresión de culpabilidad, ya que se había tirado a lo bestia a la cama, provocando el ruido.

"Buenas noches Hermione, buenas noches Ginny" Dijo Harry, fue hasta las escaleras y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione y como Ron no miraba uno a Ginny en la boca.

"Bunas noches chicos" Dijeron la morena y la pelirroja. Ya arriba Ginny se estiro en la cama.

"¿Como les va a ustedes eh, Ginny?" Pregunto Hermione algo coqueta.

"Hermione, el ... es tan dulce, tan bueno conmigo, es perfecto. ¿Y a ti con mi hermano¿Ya se lo has dicho?" Pregunto Ginny algo interesada.

"No aun no pero lo are pronto" Respondio Hermione, después de eso se acostaron. Debajo de ellas Harry estaba soñando en un campo de Quiddich, se encontraban en el centro todo el equipo de Quiddich (Ron, Ginny, Hermione que para sorpresa de Harry llevaba la equitación de Gryffindor, Seamus, un chico moreno ojos café intenso que Harry no conocía y una chica con un porte de princesa también morena y con los mismos ojos que el chico anterior), Harry llevaba la snich en una mano y en la otra la copa de quiddich, habían ganado el trofeo, frente a Slytherin. Harry no sabia quien eran los chicos nuevos pero se les veía tan agradables.

Mientras tanto en la Madriguera ya era de día, Hermione y Ginny que ya se habían vestido bajaron a despertar a los chicos, Ginny le pidió a Hermione levantar primero a Harry, antes que a Ron para que su hermano lo los viese juntos.

Antes de despertar-los.

"Hermione se ve tan lindo, debe estar soñando algo bonito. Espero que este soñando en mi, jeje, me sabe mal despertar-lo" Dicho esto Ginny se acerco a Harry y le dio un beso en los labios "Harry, Harry despierta-te cariño" Harry abrió los ojos poco a poco, alargo la mano en dirección contraria a donde estaba Ginny y cogió sus lentes, se las puso y encontró unos ojos verde esmeralda muy pegados a los suyos, no pudo resistir dar-le un largo y amoroso beso.

"Buenos días Ginny" Dijo Harry

"Ya esta bien parejita" Dijo Hermione "Ahora me toca a mi" Dicho esto hizo lo mismo que Ginny exceptuando los besos. Harry cogió su ropa y se dirigió al baño para arreglar-se.

Cuando salió del baño pudo ver a Ron en su cama de nuevo dormido, decidió dejar-lo ya que cuando llegara abajo se lo diría a Hermione, ya que el pelirrojo y la morena estaban enamorados mutuamente aunque ninguno de los dos lo supiera.

Bajo las escalera y encontró a Thonks y a Diggory, ellos los acompañarían al Callejón Diagon.

"¿Donde esta Ron?" Le pregunto Hermione a Harry.

"Se volvió a quedar dormido" Contesto Harry, Hermione subió directamente hasta la habitación.

"Ron, despierta, tengo que hablar contigo" Dijo Hermione, Ron abrió los ojos y pudo ver a la morena cerca de su cama, esta se fue acercando y se sentó a su lado "Ron, yo quiero decir-te que ... que para mi eres mas que un amigo, yo te ... yo te quiero Ron, me gustas mucho ..." La frase de la chica fue cortada por el pelirrojo, que puso su dedo índice en los labios de la chica, luego le dio un beso que contenía amor, pasión ...

"Hermione, yo también te quiero, y también me gustas ..." Dejo el pelirrojo, volviendo-se a fundir en otro beso. Esto fue cortado por los chillidos de la Sra. Weasley que pedía a su hijo que bajaran a desayunar, los dos se levantaron, Ron se vistió tan rápido que ni a Hermione le dio tiempo a salir de la habitación, al llegar abajo, Harry y Ginny pudieron ver que sus dos amigos bajaban cogidos de la mano, los ojiverdes se miraron y intercambiaron unas sonrisa. La mesa del desayuno estaban dispuesta de tal manera que la Sra. Weasley estaba en una cabecera de la mesa, en la otra cabecera estaba en Sr. Weasley, en una banda estaban Harry, a su lado Ginny y al lado de esta Thonks, en el otro lado se encontraban delante de Harry, Ron, al lado de este Hermione y al lado de esta Diggory.

Desayunaron con tranquilidad, cuando Ginny terminó le puso una mano en el muslo a Harry, este se asusto al primer momento, pero luego dejo a Ginny hacer. Miro a Ron que también lo miraba, al parecer Hermione hacia lo mismo. Al acabar Ron y Harry, el Sr. Weasley se levanto y dijo:

"Venga chicos, suban a hacer el equipaje"

"Sr. Weasley, el mío ya esta echo." Contesto Harry

"Los nuestros también" contestaron los demás, provocando risas en los presentes.

"Si es así vayamos a comprar el material" Dijo el Sr. Weasley, después se acerco a la chimenea, cogió un puñado de polvos Flu y gritó "Al Callejón Diagon" De ese modo fueron pasando uno por uno hacia el callejón Diagon. Allí compraron el material escolar, pasando antes por Gringotts, donde la cámara de los Weasley estaba mucho mas llena que en otros años. Luego fueron hacia el Caldero Chorreante.

"¿Que nos dirigimos a casa ahora?" Pregunto Ginny.

"No ustedes se dirigen a Hogwarts" Respondio la Sra. Weasley, dando un abrazo a su hijo Ron, luego a Hermione, después a Ginny y por ultimo a Harry, al hacer esto le susurró a Harry que cuidara de Ginny. El chico asintió y se dirijo hasta la chimenea. Cogió un puñado de polvos Flu, se metió en la chimenea y Grito

"A Hogwarts".

* * *

**Nota del autor: Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado.**


	4. Cap 4 Duros Golpes

**Destinos Paralelos**

N/A: Aquí tienen otro capitulo. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Capitulo 4: Duros Golpes. 

_(...)"¿Que nos dirigimos a casa ahora?" Pregunto Ginny._

"_No ustedes se dirigen a Hogwarts" Respondio la Sra. Weasley, dando un abrazo a su hijo Ron, luego a Hermione, después a Ginny y por ultimo a Harry, al hacer esto le susurró a Harry que cuidara de Ginny. El chico asintió y se dirijo hasta la chimenea. Cogió un puñado de polvos Flu, se metió en la chimenea y Grito_

"A Hogwarts" 

Harry apareció en el despacho del profesor Dumbeldore, él estaba esperando-los. El chico de pelo azabache se acerco a este ya que oía como se acercaban los demás por la chimenea, al llegar al lado del hombre de las gafas de media luna le dio la mano. Al llegar los demás hicieron lo mismo.

"Chicos, me temo que se encontraran el castillo un poco vació, solo estarán los dos prefectos de cada casa, los profesores, algunos padres del consejo escolar y ustedes" Dijo Dumbeldore, un poco intrigado por la reacción de los chicos.

"Esta bien profesor Dumbeldore, por nosotros no será importancia, pero tengo una pregunta" Respondio Harry y miro a Dumbeldore, este movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento "¿Nos dejara practicar Quiddich?" Pregunto el ojiverde.

"Bueno yo quería pedir-les un favor antes de responder a esa pregunta, este año habrá un intercambio con la escuela Trislam de Perú, vendrán treinta alumnas y alumnos a pasar cierto tiempo con nosotros, ellos llegaran el primer día después de la llegada del Hogwarts Expres. Por eso quería pedir-les si la semana que están aquí podrían ayudar a preparar la fiesta de llegada. Sé que algunos de ustedes no se les da bien, pero otros lo llevan en la sangre" Pidió el profesor Dumbeldor, al decir las ultimas seis palabras pero miro a Harry lanzándole una risa picara.

"De acuerdo profesor Dumbeldore, pero... ¿Cuál de nosotros lo lleva en la sangre?" Pregunto Ginny.

"La Sra. Lily y el Sr. James Potter, ayudaron muchas veces a preparar fiestas, tanto las de navidad, como las de st. Valentín..." Respondio el hombre de gafas.

"Ahora les dejare que vayan a su habitación, a recoger su equipaje. A por cierto Srta. Weasley usted dormirá de momento con Hermione. Ahhh, y Srta. Granger, Sr. Weasley, recibirán los horarios de las reuniones mañana por la mañana." Dicho esto les acompaño hasta la puerta.

"Gracias profesor Dumbeldore" Musito Harry, y se fueron para la sala común.

Al llegar a la sala común se la encontraron como siempre. Allí estuvieron platicando sobre la clase de alumnos y alumnas de intercambio y que clase de actividades harían.

Así se les paso un buen rato, Ginny haciendo caricias a Harry sin que se enterara su hermano. Harry la miro y después miro hacia donde miraba Ginny para encontrar-se a Ron quien estaba ocupado viendo como Hermione les escribía una carta a sus padres y a los Sr. Weasley.

Harry acerco su boca a la oreja de la pelirroja.

"¿Qué té pasa mi amor?" Pregunto Harry susurrando.

"Que no quiero esconder lo nuestro, quiero poderte besar y tocar sin tener-me que esconder, Harry" Dijo Ginny.

Harry cogió la cara de la chica y junto su boca con la de la pelirroja, momento que fue observado por Ron, quien sonrió. Al acabar con el beso. Ron miro a su hermana.

"Ginny!" Grito Ron con la cara roja de ira, Harry se asusto, porque sabia como de protector era Ron con su hermana. "Si que lo tenían escondido¿desde cuando?" Pregunto este cambiando la cara rápidamente, Harry suspiro, como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima. "Al parecer por fin encuentras a alguien adecuado" Finalizo Ron, con sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ginny se había puesto roja.

"Llevamos desde la llegada de el..." Comenzó a decir Ginny, mirando a Harry con una sonrisa picara "... a la Madriguera".

"Perdón por la interrupción, Harry¿Me puedes dejar a Hedwig para enviar la carta a mis padres?" Pregunto Hermione.

"Claro"Respondio a Hermione "Un momento, que la llamo." Dijo Harry, quien cerro los ojos concentrándose, hizo un movimiento con la varita sin pronunciar palabra, al cabo de poco apareció Hedwig.

"Guauuu, eso a sido fantástico Harry¿Cómo lo has hecho?" Pregunto la chica castaña.

"Es cuestión de practica" Respondio el chico, mientras Hermione le daba la carta a Hedwig, esta salía volando.

"Bueno chicos, echo esto, yo me voy a la cama"Dijo la castaña, dando un beso en la mejilla a Hermione, y un beso en la boca a Ron "Buenas noches"

"Espera Herms, que voy contigo" Salto Ginny, quien dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y un fuerte beso a Harry en la boca susurrando-le que ya hablarían. Subió con Hermione a la habitación.

Harry miro a Ron, y por la cara de ambos también se fueron a la habitación pero como solo habían dos personas en la sala común, allí Ron le dijo a Harry que tuviera cuidado de Ginny y que si algo le pasaba, le daría igual que fuera el niño-que-vivió o heredero de el mismísimo Godric, porque le haría de todo. Harry tranquilizo a Ron diciéndole que nunca dejaría a Ginny. Ron sonrió a lo que dijo Harry, al parecer el (Harry) era el único bueno para la hermana de Ron, o como minimo el pensaba eso.

La noche paso sin más.

A la mañana siguiente Harry noto como algo se montaba sobre suyo, pero no le dio importancia, hasta que lo que se le había echado encima empezó a besar-le el cuello, con un ligero movimiento el chico se puso sus gafas y pudo unos ojos verdes, unos pelos rojos y una sonrisa que se fue acercando hacia su boca, para fundir-se en un largo y apasionado beso.

Harry giro un poco la vista y pudo ver la habitación bacia. Al romper-se el beso...

"¿Y Ron?" Pregunto Harry, al observar la sonrisa en el rostro de Ginny supuso que el ya se había ido. Ginny cogió la sabana del muchacho para destapar-lo, empezó pero Harry la detuvo "Ginny estoy casi desnudo" Dijo el chico ruborizado.

" Uii, perdona-me" Dijo la pelirroja, dando un ultimo tirón a la sabana descubriendo el musculoso cuerpo de Harry, solo quedaba tapado por unos bóxer rojos. Harry así se ruborizo asta confundir-se con el pelo de la muchacha. Esta hizo una mirada picara

"Harry que bóxer tan guapo" Dijo Ginny, provocando si era posible ruborizar mas al chico.

"Esto, ayer me dijiste que tenias que hablar conmigo¿De que querías hablar?" Pregunto el chico de pelo azabache, cogiendo a la chica de la mano, acercando-la hacia ella, esta se sentó a su lado, se giro y le miro a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

"Yo quería dar-te las gracias por lo de ayer delante de Ron" Contesto la chica.

"No, no tienes porque dar-me-las, a mi me parece mejor así" Dijo Harry "Porque Ginny yo te amo, y quiero que lo sepa todo el mundo ..."Acabo el chico, acercando su rostro al de Ginny, fundiendo-se en un tierno beso. Este beso duro hasta que dos ronquidos rompieron el silencio.

"Al parecer, los dos tenemos hambre, y si bajamos a desayunar" Dijo la chica. Harry asintió con la cabeza, vistiendo-se rápido mientras la chica observaba, Harry se había vestido con unos pantalones muy estrechos que para el gusto de Ginny le hacían un trasero muy bonito, y con una camiseta apretada que le marcaba todos los músculos del pecho.

Bajaron los dos al gran comedor cogidos de la cintura, Ginny aprovechó y le puso la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Al entrar al gran salón solo estaban dispuestas una mesa, donde se sentaban tantos los profesores como los alumnos. Harry y Ginny fueron hasta donde estaban Ron y Hermione de la misma manera como habían entrado, allí Harry dejo a Ginny y fue a saludar a el profesor Flitwick, al profesor Binns, a la profesora Sprout, a la profesora McGonagall, a Hagrid, a Dumbeldore, allí al lado de este se encontraba un joven de treinta años, de pelo rubio y ojos azules.

"Harry permite-me que té presente a la profesora Anny Fernández, la nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras" La presento el director.

"Mucho gusto, yo soy Harry Potter" Contesto Harry a la presentación, agarrando la mano que la mujer le alcanzaba, sin saber-lo como la cogió y le dio un beso sobre un sello en su dedeo en el que estaba dibujado un leo sobre dos G entrelazadas, esto causo cierto desconcierto en el director, la profesora y el muchacho.

"Mucho gusto Sr. Potter" Dijo la rubia "Que caballeroso es usted¿lo hace siempre con las Sra. y Srta.?" Pregunto la rubia. Harry negó con la cabeza, con un rostro que mostraba duda.

"Permitan-me, tengo hambre, mucho gusto en conocer-la Srta. Fernández" Dijo Harry dando-se la vuelta y yendo asta donde estaban sus amigos. Allí se sentó al lado de Ginny.

"¿Harry quien es la mujer a la que acabas de conocer?" Pregunto Hermione.

"¿Y como es que le has besado la mano?" Pregunto Ginny.

"Ella será la nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y la berdad no se porque le he besado la mano, es como si no hubiera sido yo, es como si me hubiesen controlado..." Dijo Harry mientras empezaba a desayunar.

"Interesante... muy interesante" Dijeron las dos muchachas a la vez. Luego Ginny y Harry estuvieron mirando el horario de las reuniones de Ron y Hermione.

"Hoy sábado, tenéis reunión de aquí una hora y a las tres de la tarde" Dijo Harry

"Mañana domingo no tenéis reuniones" Complemento Ginny.

"El lunes tenéis todo el día ocupado" Prosiguió el ojiverde.

"El martes tenéis a las nueve de la mañana y a las cuatro de la tarde" Continuó la pelirroja

"El miércoles tenéis todo el día ocupado también" Volvió a decir el chico de pelo azabache.

"Y el jueves, tenéis fiesta" Termino Ginny.

Al terminar el desayuno Ron, Hermione, los profesores y los demás prefectos se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones. Harry cogió a Ginny y la dirigió hacia los jardines, allí le tapo los ojos a Ginny.

"Harry¿Por qué me tapas los ojos?" Pregunto la pelirroja.

"Ya lo veras Ginny" Dijo Harry dando-le un beso en los labios, Ginny con eso tuvo suficiente y se relajo, así fue llevada por Harry hasta una puerta detrás de unos arbustos, se introdujeron por esta, Harry le quito el pañuelo que cubría el rostro de la pelirroja dejando-la que observara uno de los mas bellos lugares, era un jardín verde con muchas flores, con una fuente en forma de unicornio, del cuerno de este salía una filigrana de agua la cual iba a parar a un canal que pasaba por todas las macetas. El agua no solo brotaba del cuerno del animal sino que detrás de este había una cascada, por la que que caía una agua encantada que iluminaba el jardín, dando-le un ambiente muy romántico, el agua se desprendía de la cascada y como si de lluvia se tratara caía sobre los cuerpos de la pareja, aunque esa agua no mojaba.

Ginny estaba pasmada, Harry que se había quedado detrás de la chica se puso delante de ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por la reacción de la chica, le cogió las dos manos y se la llevo hasta un banco que estaba entre el unicornio y la cascada. Allí se sentaron.

" Har... Harry, esto es... esto es fan... esto es fantástico¿Cómo lo descubriste?" Pregunto la pelirroja, anonadada.

"Jeje, si es fantástico, lo descubrí el año pasado, un día que estaba preocupado, pude ver la puerta y me introduje por ella. Según lo que he podido ver o investigar eres la primera persona que entra desde que yo la descubrí." Dijo Harry, acercándose a Ginny.

"Harry, no sabes desde cuando te amo" Dijo Ginny sonrojada.

"Tu tampoco Ginny" Dijo Harry "El día que desapareciste en segundo curso, se me cayo el mundo encima, y cuando te encontré en la cámara inerte y sin vida, perdí mi razón de vivir. Yo no sabia porque, pero cada vez desde el primer día que te vi en tu casa, me empecé a enamorar de ti." Continua el chico.

"Harry, yo también me preocupé mucho cuando me desperté allí en la cámara y pude ver-te herido, después en el cuarto año cando no salías del lago me preocupé mucho pensando en que te podía haber pasado algo, y el año pasado cuando te pasaste todos aquellos días, me sentí muy mal, ya que no podía ver tu sonrisa, ni tus preciosos ojos." Respondio la chica, acabando esto se fundieron en un tierno y largo beso.

Harry empezó a bajar hacia el cuello de la chica, esta con sus manos le revolvía el pelo al chico, esto continuo así asta que un golpe se oyó. Harry levanto la cabeza y pudo ver como Blugger se le acercaba a Ginny que se había separado de el. El chico de pelo azabache se lanzo a atrapar-la evitando que golpeara a la pelirroja, pero no pudiendo evitar que golpeara en el. Ese golpe le rompió las gafas y el tabique nasal. Al caer al suelo Harry, Ginny cogió su varita y apunto a la Blugger que fue destruida en un momento.

"¿Harry estas bien?" Pregunto la pelirroja

"Si, estoy bien, no me ha hecho nada" Dijo el chico con toda la cara llena de sangre.

"Cómo que no te ha hecho nada!" Grito la chica "Si te ha roto la nariz, te tenemos que llevar a la enfermería" Continuo la chica, cogiendo-lo por debajo el brazo y sacando-lo fuera de el jardín, allí aterrizo un chico moreno, con los ojos morenos.

"¿Se encuentran bien?" Pregunto el chico preocupado mientras una chica con los mismos rasgos aterrizaba a su lado.

"Yo si estoy bien pero el no" Dijo Ginny, el chico moreno cogió a Harry por el brazo que tenia libre y lo dirigió a su escoba.

"Yo lo llevare hasta la enfermería" Le dijo el chico a Ginny "Tu ves con Elix" Continuó, Ginny recordó el nombre pero por preocupación por Harry calló.

El desconocido monto a Harry delante de él para así poder-lo contener entre sus brazos, Ginny se sentó detrás de Elix y salieron rumbo hasta la enfermería.

Al llegar allí madame Pomfrey atendió a Harry, que se había desmayado, por su gran perdida de Harry, el desconocido, llevaba un traje blanco con un gran escote en el pecho cubierto de sangre.

"Sra. Weasley" Dijo él "Yo soy Ignasi Garcia, vengo este año a estudiar a Hogwarts" Se presento el "Lamento mucho lo ocurrido, estábamos entrenando y una Blugger se descontrolo, yendo a parar donde ustedes se encontraban"

"No te preocupes, Gracias por traernos hasta la enfermería, mucho gusto de conoce-lo, aunque ha su hermana ya la conocía" Respondió Ginny

"¿A si?" Preguntaron los dos hermanos

"Si, me gusta mucho el Quiddich. Y no es difícil ser fan de la Golpeadora internacional mas joven de la historia" Dijo Ginny.

" Ah, jeje" Rieron los dos. Hasta que madame Pomfrey salió de detrás de la cortina donde se encontraba Harry.

"Bien empezamos el curso" Decía la sanadora

"Sra. Pomfrey¿Cómo se encuentra Harry?"Pregunto la pelirroja.

"El Sr. Potter esta bien, se quedara esta noche aquí y mañana recibirá el alta, ahora pueden pasar a ver-lo."

Ginny, Ignasi y Elix se levantaron y fueron a ver a Harry. Quien tenia la nariz tapada por unas vendas.

"Hola" Dijo Harry "¿Cómo estas Ginny?" Acabo preguntando.

"Yo bien Harry¿Y tu?" Contesto la pelirroja

"Bien" Respondio el ojiverde

"Harry te presento a Ignasi y Elix Garcia, serán nuevos estudiantes este curso" Dijo Ginny. Quien ya había cogido la mano de su chico.

"Mucho gusto Srs. Garcia, es un placer conocer-les" Dijo Harry

"El placer es nuestro Sr. Potter" Dijo Elix interrumpiendo a su hermano que iba a hablar, al acabar con la frase, hizo una reverencia al igual que su hermano.

"Por favor no se inclinen, tendría que ser yo el que me inclinara, por haber-me subido hasta aquí" Hablo Harry

"Ahora si nos disculpan..." Dijo Ignasi con la mirada clavada en los ojos de Harry, quien pensó que podía leer los pensamientos, esto para Harry se confirmo cuando el nuevo, izo una sonrisa picara " Tenemos que ir a hablar con el director"

"Claro, como no" Dijo Harry, quien extendió una mano a Ignasi, este le encajo en señal de despedida, luego Elix le extendió también la suya, entonces Harry volvió a notar como si algo lo dominara y volvió a acercar la mano de la chica a su boca, para besar de nuevo como en la manó de Anny un anillo de un león sobre dos grandes G. Esto no causo reacción en los hermanos solo en Harry y en Ginny.

Al acabar esto los dos nuevos amigos salieron de la enfermería dirección al despacho de Dumbeldore.

Mientras Ginny se sentaba al lado de el ojiverde.

"Harry gracias por lo que has hecho abajo" Dijo Ginny besando la mano de este.

"Jeje, lo hice a gusto, y lo volvería a hacer para salvar-te" Respondio Harry, este y Ginny fueron acercando sus rostros, par fundir-se en un beso, pero Ginny al rozar los labios del chico este dio un pequeño quejido de dolor, la muchacha se separo su rostro unos centímetros del de el chico para mirar-le a los ojos con una mirada de preocupación.

"Va tontita, no ha sido nada" Dijo Harry volviendo a acercar su rostro al de la pelirroja para esta vez si fundir-se en un largo y tierno beso.

* * *

**Nota del Autor**: Este es el cuarto capitulo, es un poco más largo que los anteriores. 


	5. Cap 5 Polvo de Luna, Polvo de Marte

**Destinos Paralelos**

N/A: Aquí tenéis el quinto capitulo de este fic.

_

* * *

_

Capitulo 5: Polvo de Luna, Polvo de Marte. 

_(...) Ginny fueron acercando sus rostros, par fundir-se en un beso, pero Ginny al rozar los labios del chico este dio un pequeño quejido de dolor, la muchacha se separo su rostro unos centímetros del de el chico para mirar-le a los ojos con una mirada de preocupación._

"Va tontita, no ha sido nada" Dijo Harry volviendo a acercar su rostro al de la pelirroja para esta vez si fundir-se en un largo y tierno beso.

00ºº00ºº00

Era una mañana soleada y caliente, Harry abrió los ojos ya que notaba una fuerte opresión en el pecho, alargo su mano hacia la mesita de al lado de la cama y cogió sus gafas, se las puso y pudo ver a cierta pelirroja durmiendo con la cabeza sobre su pecho, Harry supuso que se había pasado toda la noche allí, el muchacho recostó en la cama y fue acariciando el pelo de la chica, hasta que esta se despertó.

"Buenos días mi amor" Dijo Harry "¿Cómo estas?" Acabo preguntando.

"Buenos días cariño, estoy bien. ¿Y tu?" Respondio ella.

"Bien mejor" Respondio el ojiverde, después apareció la Sra. Pomfrey, la cual agarro a Harry, le miro la nariz.

"Sr. Potter, ya se puede usted ir a desayunar, y otro día tenga cuidado" Dijo la sanadora

"Lo tendré Sra. Pomfrey, gracias" Dicho esto la madame Pomfrey volvió a su despecho, mientras Harry y Ginny bajaban al gran comedor cogidos de la cintura.

00ºº00ºº00

Al llegar al gran comedor, solo estaban los dos nuevos amigos (Ignasi y Elix), Harry y Ginny se acercaron hasta ellos.

"Buenos días Harry¿Cómo estas?" Preguntaron los dos hermanos a la vez.

"Buenos días, estoy mejor gracias" Respondio él

"De verdad que lo sentimos, Harry, no fue nuestra intención" Dijo el chico de ojos café

"No pasa nada" Respondió el ojiverde.

"Chicos, una pregunta. ¿Cómo es que vienen a estudiar este año a Hogwarts?" Pregunto Ginny.

"Bueno es una larga historia..." Dijo Elix " Nosotros vivimos en España con nuestros tíos, ya que nuestros padres murieron cuando teníamos un año. Nuestros tíos nos acogieron. Nuestro tío trabaja en el ministerio de magia español, pero este año ha sido enviado aquí, a trabajar en vuestro ministerio, y nuestra tía para no separar-se de el pidió un favor a Dumbeldore, y ahora va a trabajar de profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Y por eso estamos aquí." Finalizo la chica.

"Así que Anny es vuestra tía" Dijo Harry

"Si¿Pero como sabes que se llama Anny" Pregunto Ignasi

"Me la presento Dumbeldore, ayer" Respondio el ojiverde.

Y así siguieron platicando hasta que Ron y Hermione aparecieron por la puerta, y se acercaron hasta donde se encontraban Harry y Ginny. Elix al ver quien venia. Se levanto del banco y corrió hacia ella, lanzando-se para abrazar-la.

"¡Elix!" Dijo Hermione emocionada "¿Qué haces aquí?" Acabo preguntando

"¡Hermione!"Grito la muchacha "Que gusto volver-te a ver, mi hermano se pondrá muy contento al ver-te" Prosiguió Elix, recibiendo una mirada asesina de Ron.

"¡El también esta aquí!" Grito Hermione. Quien fue conducida por Elix y seguida por Ron hasta donde estaba Harry y Ginny. Al llegar allí descubrieron al chico al que se refería Elix. Harry estaba sentado entre Ginny y Ignasi. Ron se sentó delante de su hermana, a su lado Hermione y al lado de esta Elix.

"¡Ignasi!" Grito Hermione "Me alegro de volver-te a ver" Prosiguió abrazando al chico, pero lo soltó rápido al ver la mirada de Ron.

Todos se sentaron de nuevo.

"Ignasi, Elix, les presento a Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter, mis amigos de los que os había hablado este verano" Dijo Hermione.

"Mucho gusto Ronald, pero a Harry y a Ginny ya los conocíamos."Dijo Ignasi, quien recibió una mirada de interrogación de Hermione y Ronald "Nos conocimos ayer en circunstancias poco favorecedoras para Harry. Nos encontrábamos Elix y yo practicando Quiddich, hasta que una Blugger se descontrolo y fue a parar donde se encontraban ellos. La pelota hubiese golpeado a Ginny si Harry no la hubiese parado al vuelo con su nariz" Continuo Ignasi con una sonrisa en la boca.

"Por eso no fuimos a dormir esta noche" Finalizo Ginny "ya que Harry se encontraba en la enfermería"

El desayuno continuo con los seis amigos platicando.

00ºº00ºº00

Y como ni Ron ni Hermione tenían reuniones los seis decidieron preparar un poco de la fiesta de llegada del colegio de Perú, Ron y Ginny decidieron pedir a sus hermanos (Fred y George) una partida de pirotecnia, para después del banquete. Harry y Ignasi estuvieron hablando con los elfos para el menú del banquete mientras que Hermione y Elix preparaban carteles de bienvenida.

Toda esa faena les llevó toda la mañana, por una banda Ron y Ginny dieron la noticia de que sus dos hermanos gemelos estarían en Hogwarts para la noche de la fiesta preparando el espectáculo de pirotecnia, Hermione y Elix ya tenían casi toda la decoración organizada y a punto para ser colocada y Harry y Ignasi a quienes se le daba muy bien la comida tenían elegido un menú de lo mas selecto y perfecto.

00ºº00ºº00

Al acabar esas tareas ya era hora de come, así que se dirigieron al gran comedor, y empezaron a comer, como siempre Ron no comía si no que devoraba. Pero una persona en ese grupo no estaba feliz en ese instante, Elix miraba al plato con una cara decaída. Harry se dio cuenta.

"¿Qué te pasa Elix?"Pregunto el muchacho de pelo azabache. Elix iba a contestar pero fue cortada.

"Yo ya se que le pasa" Dijo Ignasi, quien se levanto y fue asta su hermana a la que le dio un beso en la frente. "Te quiero" Le dijo a ella

"Lo que me pasa es que echo de menos la cocina de mi hermano" Dijo Elix abrazando a su hermano.

"Eso es verdad, yo solo tuve la oportunidad de probar sus manjares un día y quede conquistada,..." Dijo Hermione "Al menos por el estomago claro" Añadió el ver la cara de Ron, eso provoco risas, que fueron cortadas por que una mano se recostó en la espalda de Harry.

"¿Cómo esta Sr. Potter?" Pregunto Anny

"Muy bien profesora Anny" Respondio el chico, y como el día que la conoció agarro su mano y beso el anillo de el león sin tener conciencia. Pero eso ya no causo reacción en la profesora ni en sus compañeros. Al separar sus manos la profesora se despidió de ellos y fue al lado de Dumbeldore.

00ºº00ºº00

Por la tarde fueron todos a jugar a Quiddich. Todos estaban en el terreno y empezaron a atraer a sus escobas.

La primera en llegar fue la saeta de fuego de Harry, la segundo fue la de Ron una Twigger 90 (escoba con el mango de acebo, de color marfil oscuro, a la altura de donde se sitúa el jugador tiene un material protector de color azul, la cola de esta escoba es parecida a la de la saeta de fuego excepto el color que es azul, Ron tenia esta escoba ya que era un regalo de los gemelos Weasley), la tercera fue la de Ginny y era una saeta de fuego (también regalo de los gemelos Weasley), la cuarta en llegar fue la de Elix y era una Relámpago de fuego (escoba que aún no estaba puesta a la venda y solo disponían el equipo nacional español ya que España era el que montaba las relámpago de fuego, era una escoba preciosa, con el mango de roble amarillo con los ribetes rojos, la cola de esta escoba era de color rojo), la quinta en llegar fue la de Ignasi que era una Polvo de Luna o Moon dust como ponía en el mango echo de sauce blanco, con los ribetes dorados y la cola blanca, la ultima de llegar fue la de Hermione, llego una Moon Trimmer (escoba con el mango de álamo negro con los ribetes plateados, la cola de esta escoba era de azul oscuro que tenia una tonalidad dependiendo de la luz, nadie sabia que Hermione tenia esta escoba excepto Elix y Ignasi).

"Vaya, Ginny, me parece que nos hemos quedado anticuados" Dijo Harry con una sonrisa. "Elix tu escoba es excelente, es el nuevo modelo de la compañía Saeta no?" Pregunto Harry

"Si, te gusta" Respondio la chica

"Me encanta" Respondio el ojiverde "Y Ignasi¿Qué escoba es esa, no había oído a hablar de ella, ni la había visto en ningún lado" Continuo Harry.

"No esta escoba es un recuerdo familiar, le tenemos mucho apreció y se adapta a las características mágicas de la familia." Dijo Ignasi " Harry sé que todos voláis muy bien me gustaría que Ron y tu probarais mi escoba para deshacer unas dudas que llevo en mi cabeza" Pidió Ignasi.

"Claro" Contestaron los dos "Tu primero Ron" Prosiguió Harry.

Ron se acerco a la escoba de Ignasi, la intento agarrar por el mango pero la escoba se movió evitando que Ron la cogiera, Ron lo volvió a intentar con igual resultado, así tres veces asta que lo dejo por imposible. Luego lo toco el turno de Harry, este se acerco y izo lo mismo que Ron, pero la escoba en este caso no se movió permitiendo que Harry la agarrara y montara en ella, Harry se monto y alzo el vuelo, le costaba girar, al parecer la escoba no le hacia caso.

Harry aterrizo a duras penas al lado de sus equipos con una cara de confusión, Ron tenia la boca abierta para replicar pero Harry se adelanto.

"No vuela fina, no me hacia del todo caso" Dijo Harry

"¿Por qué él si a podido montar y yo no?" Pregunto Ron

"Por favor chicos, no me colapsen, si me acompañan recibirán respuesta" Dijo Ignasi, quien salió caminando en dirección al castillo.

00ºº00ºº00

Llevaban caminando en silencio un trozo hasta que se plantaron en la puerta del despacho de Dumbeldore, alli estaban Anny y el director.

"¿Por qué nos has traído aquí Ignasi?" Pregunto Harry

" Porque ellos te responderán mejor que yo" Respondio Ignasi

"Harry, te estarás preguntando por que no puedes evitar de besar a Elix y Anny en su sello de la familia Gryffindor. Y porque puedes volar con la escoba de Ignasi, cosa que Ron no" Dijo Dumbeldore, Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Pues, Harry, tú eres uno de los descendientes directos de Godric Gryffindor, al igual que Ignasi y Elix, por eso puedes montar una de las escobas de las familias, y también por eso, siguiendo la norma que el mismísimo Godric instauro en su familia de sangre debes saludar a las mujeres de tu familia de la misma manera en que lo has hecho asta que estas te den consentimiento." Finalizo Dumbeldore.

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta sin poder decir nada¿él¿El descendiente de Gryffindor?. Reinó el silencio durante un rato hasta que Ignasi rompió el silencio.

"Perdone Sr. Director, pero a dicho que hay mas de una escoba familiar?" Pregunto Ignasi.

"Si" Respondió el director "La familia Gryffindor tenia muy buena reputación por saber trabajar con hielo como fuego, usted tiene un gran control del hielo, por eso usted tiene la Polvo de Luna o también llamada destello de hielo, pero la familia Gryffindor tenia la Polvo de Marte o también llamada destello de lava, que si mal no recuerde se encontraba en una de las arcas de el valle de Godric, ahora esa escoba se encuentra en este instituto, para ser retornada a la familia en especial al heredero de el fugo, esa persona eres tu Harry, así que toma..." Dijo Dumbeldore alargando la mano hasta Harry quien recibió un anillo con un león encima de dos G.

Elix se acerco a Harry, y se inclino delante de este, le agarro la mano y beso el sello del chico, luego se le acero Anny y izo lo mismo, entonces apareció Dumbeldore quien había ido a buscar la escoba, esta era igual que la de Ignasi pero toda roja con los ribetes plateados, con las palabras "Mars dust" en el mango. Harry al recibir-la en las manos noto un calor proveniente de esta, ahora lo único que deseaba era salir a los jardines a probar la escoba. Los chicos se despidieron los profesores y se fueron de nuevo a lo terrenos.

00ºº00ºº00

Estuvieron toda la tarde jugando al quiddich.

Los equipos eran Ron, Hermione y Elix contra Harry, Ginny y Ignasi. Perdieron la cuenta de los puntos así que se dedicaron a jugar para divertir-se, Harry se sentía como si estuviera encima de una nube, no necesitaba usar prácticamente las manos, solo las usaba para agarrar-se ya que parecía que su escoba supiese que iba a hacer o a pedir.

Al hacer-se oscuro fueron a los vestuarios para canviar-se, primero lo hicieron las mujeres y luego los hombres.

Al acabar de canviar-se fueron al gran comedor a cenar.

"Ignasi, Elix¿Dónde se alojan?" Pregunto Ginny

"En los cuartos de invitados de el castillo" Respondio Elix

"¿Por que no vienen con nosotros a la sala común?" Pregunto Ron

"No lo se, nos da igual" Respondio Ignasi.

"Pues dicho esta, se va y se le pide al profesor Dumbeldor si se pueden quedar a dormir con nosotros, así nosotros ni ustedes estarán tan solos"Dijo Harry levantando-se. Se dirigió hacia Dumbeldor, al volver a la mesa llevaba una sonrisa cosa que afirmo a todos que Ignasi y Elix podían quedar-se a dormir en la sala común.

Acabaron la cena sin mas y como todos estaban muy cansados se fueron a dormir pronto.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Aquí tienen el quinto, los nombres de las escobas no son mios, exepto Moon dust, Mars dust, Polvo de Luna, Polvo de Marte, destello de hielo, destello de lava. Los demas forman parte de una web. 


	6. Cap 6 Grandes Lagrimas

**Destinos Paralelos**

N/A: Aquí tienen el sexto capitulo del fic. Espero que a la poca gente que lo lee le guste. Gracias y espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Grandes lagrimas**

(...)Acabaron la cena sin mas y como todos estaban muy cansados se fueron a dormir pronto.

00ºº00ºº00

Llego la mañana, una mañana soleada y calurosa. Harry se levanto y observo a sus dos compañeros dormidos, el ojiverde se levantó y fue al baño, se ducho tranquilamente y se vistió con una camisa azul y rallas blancas desordenadamente por esta, también llevaba unos piratas téjanos. Mas tarde volvió a la habitación y sus amigos aun estaban durmiendo, se sentó en su cama y observo a Ignasi y Ron. El sol fue luciendo hasta que dio en la cara al Español, este abrió los ojos y observó la figura de Harry.

"¿Harry?" Pregunto el chico "¿Eres tu?" Volvió a preguntar

"Si¿Qué no me reconoces?" Pregunto Harry

"No, es que no llevo mis lentes" Dijo Ignasi, levantándose y se acerco a su mesita de noche, sacó unas gafas y se las puso, para al final irse a duchar.

Cuando salió:

"¿Usas gafas?" Pregunto Harry

"No solo las uso cuando no me pongo las lentes de contacto" Respondio el chico. Cogiendo una cajita de su mesita y poniéndose sus lentes de contacto "¿Quieres probar como te sientes?" Pregunto Ignasi

"Bueno por que no" Respondio Harry poniéndose las lentes de contacto que le acercaba su amigo. Al poco rato de eso Ron se levanto.

"¿Qué, ya has vuelto a romper las gafas?" Pregunto Ron a Harry

"No, Ignasi me ha dejado un par de lentes de contacto" Respondio el ojiverde

"Ahhh, así estas mucho mejor, mi hermana estará muy contenta" Dijo Ron provocando que Harry se sonrojara. Los tres chicos se acabaron de vestir y bajaron a la sala común.

00ºº00ºº00

Allí se encontraban las tres chicas.

"Buenos días chicos" Dijeron las tres chicas

"Buenos días" Respondieron los chicos

"Harry, que guapo vas" Dijo Elix ganándose una mirada de odio de Ginny, aunque la pelirroja pensaba lo mismo ya que los piratas estrechos y apretados le marcaban un trasero exquisito y la camisa azul con rayas desordenadas de color blanco hacia que sus ojos verdes lucieran mas, pero lo que lo hacia más sexy era que no llevaba puestas sus gafas si no que Ginny supuso que llevaba lentes de contacto, porque había bajado las escaleras sin caerse.

"Harry¿Y tus gafas?" Dijo Ginny acercándose a el, cuando estaban a punto de darse un beso Ginny desvió su boca a su oreja "Estas mucho más guapo" Susurro, para después darse el beso que no se habían dado antes.

"Ignasi me ha dejado un par de lentes de contacto, para probar" Dijo Harry al romperse el beso. Dicho esto los seis se dirigieron al gran comedor, Ginny iba cogida a Harry por la cintura de este, igual que Harry con ella; Ron y Hermione iban cogidos de la mano y Elix y Ignasi iban cogidos por las espaldas de ambos.

00ºº00ºº00

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar al gran comedor, Pevees apareció dejando caer mas de veinte botes de tinta encima de los chicos, pero Ignasi saco rápidamente su varita y con un movimiento de esta los envió de vuelta al poltergeist al que traspasaron pero le dieron un gran susto. El poltergeist salió volando atravesando la pared que bajaba a las mazmorras.

"¿Quien era ese?" Pregunto Ignasi

"Ese era Pevees el poltergeist, uno espectro malvado de Hogwarts" Respondio Elix, causando una gran conmoción en los compañeros, sobre todos en los que ya habían estado en Hogwarts ya que poca gente nueva sabia de eso "Vamos, hermano lo dice en _Historia de Hogwarts _te la has leído supongo" Prosiguió Elix

"Pues, no" Respondio Ignasi, para Ron, Ginny y Harry fue un alivio ya que no era como Hermione, aunque Elix si "Bueno no aun, lo cogí ayer de la biblioteca y aún no he llegado en donde sale Pevees, aunque me falta muy poco" Prosiguió el chico haciendo que las esperanzas de Ron, Ginny y Harry decayeran.

"En ese caso esta bien, vayamos a desayunar, tengo hambre" Dijo Hermione viendo como sus mejores amigos iban a explotar de desagrado. Pero cuando iban a entrar al gran comedor una voz les corto el paso.

"Ginny! Hermanita ven y dame un abrazo!" Dijo la voz, todos se giraron, en la puerta de entrada había dos chico iguales el uno de el otro, pelirrojos de una estatura considerable y la cara pecosa, iban vestidos con unas túnicas nuevas.

"Fred! George!" Gritó Ginny echándose encima de sus hermanos, pero al ir cogido de Harry le enganchó la camisa azul provocando que esta se rompiera. "¿Como están?" Prosiguió Ginny muy nerviosa

" Bien Ginny cálmate" Respondio George "Iban a desayunar, estamos hambrientos" Prosiguió el chico.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, entrando al fin al gran salón. Se sentaron todos juntos, Harry entre Ginny y Elix, Hermione entre Ron y Ignasi, Fred al lado de Ginny y George al lado de Ron.

"George, Fred, les presentamos a Ignasi y Elix Garcia, son incorporaciones de sexto año" Dijo Ginny.

"Mucho gusto" Dijeron los hermanos, tanto los de la familia Garcia como los de la familia Weasley.

"¿Y como os va con la tienda?" Pregunto Harry.

"Muy bien tenemos una en el Callejón Diagon, y otra en Hogsmeade" Respondio Fred.

"¿De que es la tienda?" Pregunto Ignasi

"Es una tienda de artículos de broma, dulces y demás, durante el curso nosotros nos encargamos de la de Hogsmeade y dos trabajadores se encargan de la de el Callejo Diagon, y como nos encargamos de parte de la fiesta pues decidimos venir unos días antes" Contesto George.

"Pues algún día nos tendremos que dar alguna pasada cuando bajemos al pueblo" Contesto Ginny, eso le izo recordar a Harry que el permiso que le había firmado Sirius ese curso ya no serbia, eso quería decir que Harry se iba a quedar sin salidas al pueblo.

"Lo lamento chicos, pero me parece que tendrán que bajar ustedes, ya que mi permiso no sirve, ya que Sirius ya no esta" Dijo Harry con la mirada clavada en el plato, sin saber como una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, una lagrima que habían visto todos los presentes.

"No te preocupes Harry" Dijo Ginny, quien lo abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios limpiando la lagrima de Harry con la mano, para el asombro de George y Fred, los cuales no sabían nada de esta relación.

"Por eso no hay problema Harry, ya sabes que tu y yo somos parientes, así que mi tía es pariente tuyo, lo que quiere decir que puede firmarte la autorización de salida" Dijo Ignasi, poniendo su mano en la espalda de Harry "Lamento lo de tu padrino" Acabo.

"Gracias Ignasi" Dijo Harry, levantándose " Voy a la habitación a cambiarme de camisa" Continuo, Ron iba a replicar pero se encontró con un codazo de Hermione y una patada de Ginny. Harry salió de el gran comedor con la cabeza gacha.

"No ha conseguido superarlo aún" Dijo Hermione

"No" Dijo Ginny, levantándose también "Voy a ver que tal esta" Acabo, saliendo.

"¿Desde cuando llevan estos así?" Pregunto George

"Dos meses mas o menos" Respondio Hermione.

00ºº00ºº00

Mientras Ginny había llegado a la sala común, al no encontrar a nadie subió a la habitación de los chicos y tampoco encontró a Harry, se sentó en la cama de el chico desesperada, se estiro en ella dando un suspiro, pensando en k se tenia k haber dado un poco mas de prisa en seguir a Harry, entonces recordó cierto pergamino que les había sido útil el año pasado para escapar de el celador de el colegio.

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" Dijo Ginny dando un golpe con la varita sobre el pergamino, en este después de decir esas palabras apareció el mapa de Hogwarts con toda la gente en el. Así pudo descubrir que Harry estaba en el jardín donde habían estado él y ella el otro día, al ver eso Ginny salió corriendo hacia abajo con el mapa y su varita en la mano, cogió un par de atajos y llego abajo en tres minutos, luego recorrió los jardines, asta que llego a la puerta, saco el pergamino y comprobó si Harry aun estaba dentro, efectivamente estaba ay, volvió a apuntar al pergamino y dijo "Travesura realizada" estas palabras provocaron que el mapa desapareciese, luego guardo la varita en su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, para ver a un Harry estirado en el suelo, llorando a lagrima viva. Eso a Ginny la dejo paralizada.

Poco a poco fue acercándose a el chico, al llegar asta el se arrodillo para luego estirarse, le puso una mano en la espalda, pero el chico no se inmuto, Ginny comprobó que se había quedado dormido, y resto allí a su lado observando esa cara que tanto le gustaba.

Pero no todo era tan bonito, en los sueños de Harry de mientras.

Harry estaba en una sala redonda muy grande, con pequeñas columnas por toda la sala, en esa sala se encontraban dos hombres sentados en unas sillas, delante de una mesa, detrás de esta mesa había una butaca girada de espaldas a las silla, en las sillas, Harry pudo reconocer a Arthur Weasley y Remus J. Lupin. De pronto la butaca dio la vuelta, permitiendo a Harry ver al hombre o más bien dicho personaje que estaba allí, era alguien con una cara desfigurada, al parecer toda la cara había estado arañada por algo, ese hombre abrió la boca y con una voz fría y potente

"Sr. R.J.Lupin y Sr. Weasley, ustedes creen que pueden venir a mi casa a insultar a mi estirpe, mi familia y mi casa" Dijo el hombre sacando dos varitas de sus bolsillos, y con una en cada mano apunto a los dos hombres.

"Sr. Mckinan, nosotros no hemos venido a insultar..." Empezó a decir Lupin pero la frase fue cortada por la voz del Sr. Mckinan

"Me da igual" Dijo fríamente "Crucio" Acabo pronunciando. El Sr. Weasley y Lupin empezaron a chillar de dolor, al igual que Harry que empezó a sentir un dolor muy fuerte.

Ese dolor provocó que Harry despertase.

Harry abrió los ojos con un chillido, se encontraba en el jardín secreto, Ginny estaba a su lado con cara de preocupación, Harry al ver que Ginny iba a abrir la boca para preguntar se adelanto a la chica.

"Ginny, no hay tiempo, hay que ir a avisar al profesor Dumbeldor rápido" Dijo Harry a una velocidad trepidante.

Ginny por consiguiente saco el mapa del merodeador, y izo lo mismo que había echo en la habitación de Harry, así descubrieron que Dumbeldor salía en ese momento del gran comedor. Harry cogió a Ginny de la mano y salieron en busca de el Director. Lo engancharon antes de entrar en su despacho. Dumbeldore los izo entrar a los dos, al entrar Harry le explicó el sueño a el director, este cogió un espejo, se lo acerco a la cara y dijo.

"Moddy, ves a buscar a Arthur y a Lupin, han sido atacados por Mckinan, en la mansión de este, llévate a un grupo de protección y llévalos a San Mungo" Dijo Dumbeldore, este tuvo un "De acuerdo" como respuesta.

"Harry, Ginny vayan a descansar, ya que de aquí poco tendrán que empezar con la decoración para la fiesta." Dijo Dumbeldore dirigiéndose a Harry y Ginny. Estos salieron del despacho, pero no fueron a la sala común donde se suponía que tenían que ir, sino que fueron a la torre de astronomía. Allí se pasaron toda la mañana juntos, abrazados y hablando sobre el sueño de Harry. En el momento en que había salido la tortura al Sr. Weasley Ginny lloro un poco, siendo consolada por Harry.

**

* * *

****Nota del autor:** Gracias por leer este capitulo, espero que les guste. Lamento la tardanza pero ha habidoexamenes y me costo poder escribir. Espero poder recompensaros de alguna modo. 


	7. Cap 7 La llegada

**Destinos Paralelos**

N/A: Aquí tienen el sexto capitulo del fic. Espero que a la poca gente que lo lee le guste. Gracias y espero que lo disfruten..

* * *

**Capitulo 7: La llegada**

(...)Estos salieron del despacho, pero no fueron a la sala común donde se suponía que tenían que ir, sino que fueron a la torre de astronomía. Allí se pasaron toda la mañana juntos, abrazados y hablando sobre el sueño de Harry. En el momento en que había salido la tortura al Sr. Weasley Ginny lloro un poco, siendo consolada por Harry.

00ºº00ºº00

Cuando llego la hora de la comida, Harry cogió de la mano a Ginny y bajaron al gran comedor. Allí estaban todos sus amigos. Ginny se sentó al lado de su hermano que estaba con la cabeza gacha, siendo consolado por Hermione. Ginny abrazo a su hermano, este la miro a la cara y luego miro a Harry.

"Gracias Harry, suerte de ti si no..." Dijo Ron con los ojos un poco nublados, Harry fue hacia él y lo abrazo

"No te preocupes Ron, lo siento" Susurro Harry

Paso un rato en que todos comían tranquilamente, conversando no muy animadamente. Al acabar de comer Ron y Hermione se fueron a una reunión, mientras con la ayuda de Fred y George acababan de terminar las cosas para la fiesta de despedida. Cuando acabaron esto acompañaron a Fred y George a colocar los fuegos de artificio en las torres del castillo ( torre de astronomía, torre del reloj y otros sitios para que el recibimiento fuera lo mayor espectacular posible), así les llego la hora de la cena.

00ºº00ºº00

A la hora de cenar se sentaron todos donde siempre, al llevar poco tiempo cenando se les acerco el profesor Dumbeldore.

"Chicos, lamento interrumpir-les, pero me gustaría que consiguieran un traje de gala, ya que el viernes d que viene no el otro se celebrara un baile en honor a los invitados, y como no se les ha dicho nada, se les dejara mañana libre para que puedan acercarse o a Hogsmeade o al Callejón Diagon a comprar su ropa" Dijo Dumbeldore, acabado esto se encamino hacia donde estaban los demás profesores, pero se paro al cabo de un metro "A Sr. Weasley, ustedes podrán asistir al baile como recompensa de los fuegos del viernes" Continuo Dumbeldore. Dicho esto se fue asta donde estaban los otros profesores.

" Ok, ahora a buscar pareja" Dijo Fred, primero miro a Ginny y la vio cogida a Harry, así entendió que Ginny ya estaba ocupada, después miro a Hermione que también estaba cogida a Ron, y volvió a suponer que también estaba ocupada, y luego miro a Elix, no se había fijado antes pero le parecía una chica realmente bella. "Srta. Elix, le apetecería ir al baile con migo" Dijo Fred acercándose a ella, tomando su mano y apoyando una de sus rodillas en el suelo.

"Estaré encantada" Respondio Elix.

Estuvieron platicando sobre el baile durante el resto del tiempo hasta que se fueron a dormir.

00ºº00ºº00

La noche paso sin percances, para dejar paso a una mañana soleada. Harry se vistió con unos pantalones téjanos apretados y una camiseta negra con dos cremalleras en los hombros, Ron se vistió con unos pantalones rojos y una camisa negra con las mangas a mitad del brazo, y Ignasi iba vestido con unos pantalones negros con un efecto de desgastado en el muslo con una camisa blanca que resaltaba sus ojos color café.

Por otra banda Hermione se vistió con unos téjanos blancos y una blusa rosa, Ginny con una falda mediana, unas botas y una camisa blanca, y Elix iba vestida con una falda corta (por la rodilla, la de Ginny a mitad de la espinilla) y una camisa negra con un dragón rojo.

Se encontraron todos en la sala común y bajaron al gran comedor, allí decidieron ir primero a Hogsmeade y luego al Callejón Diagon por la red Flu.

Al salir del gran comedor había uno de los carruajes tirados por aquellos extraños caballos que solo podían ver las personas que habían presenciado la muerte, Harry los podía ver, ya que vio morir a Cedric, también los podían ver Ignasi y Elix, ya que habían visto morir a sus padres.

El carruaje los llevo hasta la entrada de Hogsmeade allí se separaron, Harry y Ginny fueron por una banda, Ron y Hermione fueron por otra y Elix y Ignasi por otra. Quedaron en que a la hora de comer quedarían en las tres escobas. Ginny cogió a Harry de su mano y lo metió en una tienda, allí se estuvo probando vestidos hasta que encontró uno que se ajustaba a ella, y la hacia la mujer más bella en la tierra según Harry. Ginny se fue a poner de nuevo la ropa que traía puesto mientras Harry sin el consentimiento de la pelirroja pagó el vestido y lo envolvió en un paquete de regalo, al salir la chica del cambiador vio a su novio con un regalo en mano y se lanzo a el.

"Gracias, Harry, no tenias que haberte molestado" Dijo Ginny

Mientras en otro sitio, Hermione se probaba un traje de lino plateado con reflejos azules, este encanto a Hermione como a Ron, la chica se desvistió y pago el vestido. Salieron de la tienda y como ya se les había pasado la mañana se dirigieron a las tres escobas.

En el camino pudieron ver a Elix probándose un vestido de color marfil, con reflejos dorados. Hermione y Ron fueron tirando hacia las tres escobas, allí se encontraron a Harry y Ginny, esta ultima iba con una bolsa. A los pocos minutos llegaron Elix y Ignasi, este ultimo iba cargado con una bolsa.

"¿Ya te compraste tu traje?" Pregunto Ron a Ignasi

"No, es el de Elix" Respondio el chico

"Al menos hay un caballero entre nosotros"Dijo Hermione, mirando a Ron con un poco de furia, luego miro a Harry.

"A mi no me mires, yo me ofrecí para llevar pero ella insistió" Dijo Harry al notar la mirada de Hermione, eso provoco risas en todos lo presentes. Después de esto entraron a las tres escobas a comer algo ligero, cuando acabaron la comida, con la excusa de que iba al baño Harry pago la comida, luego salieron de las tres escobas y se dirigieron a la oficina de correo, allí usaron la chimenea para llegar al caldero Chorrante, y desde allí al callejo Diagon. Como en Hogsmeade se separaron Harry y Ginny, Ron y Hermione y Elix y Ignasi.

Ginny volvió a meter a Harry en una tienda, esa era de ropa de hombre. Harry acepto a regañadientes toda la ropa que le hacia probar Ginny, pero al parecer de esta no encontraba él taje perfecto, Harry empezaba a pensar que tendrían que cambiar de tienda, hasta que sé probo un traje tipo esmoquin negro pero ese traje tenia un detalle, era un negro con reflejos verde esmeralda, a Ginny se le cayo la baba al ver ese traje, Harry al ver la reacción de la chica, se quito el traje y fue a pagarlo pero Ginny fue mas rápido que el y pago ella.

Mientras en otra tienda, Ron ya había encontrado un traje, con la ayuda de Hermione, un esmoquin azul celeste. El pelirrojo pago su traje y cogió la bolsa de Hermione y la suya, luego se fueron en busca de Harry, Ginny, Elix y Ignasi. A los primeros que encontraron fueron a Harry y Ginny, el ojiverde llevaba las dos bolsas en una mano e iba cogido de la otra con Ginny, las dos parejas decidieron ira a buscar a Ignasi y Elix. Al poco rato de buscar los encontraron en una tienda de ropa, allí Ignasi salía de un probador con un traje como el de Harry pero con reflejos rojos a cambió de los verdes, a Elix pareció gustarle pero a Ignasi no le izo gracia, se metió otra vez en el probador y al poco rato salió con un traje negro, en el cual donde daba la luz se podían ver reflejos plateados. Este pareció encantar a todos, incluso a Ignasi.

Al salir, todos se decidieron acabar de pasar la tarde mirando tiendas.

Pasaron por la tienda de Quiddich, allí pudieron ver el anunció de la Relámpago de Fuego, y los días que quedaban para que saliera a la venda, Harry se compro un pizarra para las sesiones de entrenamiento con todos los complementos, fichas donde podías poner los nombres de los jugadores, todo ello indicado en un libro de instrucciones, al acercarse a pagar el vendedor le dijo:

"Buenas tardes Sr. Potter, tengo entendido en que este año va a ser el capitán de el equipo de Quiddich de Gryffindor. Le gustaría mirar algunas escobas, ya que su saeta de fuego, se esta quedando atrás" Dijo el vendedor.

" No, lamento decirle que ya dispongo de una escoba nueva" Dijo Harry con una sonrisa en la boca.

"¿Si, y ¿se puede saber de que escoba estamos hablando?" Pregunto el vendedor interesado.

"Es una Mars dust" Dijo Harry orgulloso, al decir eso el vendedor salí corriendo en dirección al almacén de la tienda, de allí salió con un libro en la mano, y sin decir nada empezó a buscar.

Harry vio pasar nombres de escobas como: Dragón Terrestre, Reflejo Plateado, Expectro azulino, Saeta de Fuego, Relámpago de Fuego, White Fire, Black Fire hasta que llego a una pagina ocupada solo por dos escobas Mars Dust y Moon Dust. El vendedor empezó a leer...

"Mars Dust, escoba legendaria que fue creada para el mismísimo Godric Gryffindor y que desde su muerte pasa de generación en generación a la gente de su familia, que tiene el don de controlar al elemento fuego, es decir, que es un mago semi-element o que lo es completo, es por eso que esta escoba es desconocida y solo puede montar gente descendiente de Gryffindor..." Al llegar hasta ay paro y miro a Harry, luego salió desde detrás del tablero y le izo un reverencia a Harry, este solo atino en poner una mano el la espalda del hombre y decirle que se levantara. El vendedor se levanto y miro a Harry.

"¿Qué me podría quedar con el libro?" Pregunto Harry, este pensó que ese libro le ayudaría a responder mucha de sus dudas que tenia.

"Lo lamento Sr. Potter, pero este libro es de suma importancia para mí negoció" Respondio el vendedor.

"A eso tengo la solución" Dijo Hermione acercándose a ellos, saco un libro de su bolsa, ese libro estaba en blanco, Hermione lo dejo en la mesa y apunto al del el vendedor con la varita "Cobok!" Dijo, al acabar de decir el hechizo su varita cogió un brillo azulado, luego apunto al otro libro "Pybok!" Dijo de nuevo, eso provoco que el brillo de su varita se apagara y el libro que había sacado Hermione de su caja se volviera como el del vendedor.

"Gracias Herms" Dijo Harry, sacando su cartera de su bolsillo, le pago cinco galeones por la pizarra y otro por el libro, al acabar salieron y volvieron a el Caldero Chorreante, allí tomaron un te antes de volver a Hogwarts.

Llegaron al castillo justo a tiempo para cenar. Mas tarde se fueron a la sala común allí Harry saco su libro de escobas empezó a mirar hasta que llego a Reflejo Plateado allí pudo leer:

"_El Reflejo Plateado es una escoba de características excepcionales, hay muy pocas, es una escoba echa de sauce blanco con la cola del mismo color, esta escoba es usada por muy poca gente debido a su gran poder, la única persona que se tiene constancia que usé esta escoba en un campeonato oficial de Quiddich es la Srta. Magda O'Phelan, cazadora del equipo nacional de Quiddich peruano, se conoce que esta escoba se la regalo el maestro de esta ya que la Srta. O'Pelan es una maga element completa._

Después de esa pudo leer otra Black Fire:

"_La Black Fire o fuego negro es una escoba también especial, es muy poco común, echa de roble negro con la cola del mismo color, se tiene constancia que solo una persona la usa en algún campeonato oficial de Quiddich. Esta escoba tiene la facultad de ir dejando un aura parecida a un campo energético que al ser invadido por cualquier jugador pierde energía en su escoba, solo se conocen algunas escobas que puedan sobrevivir a este campo y estas son la hermana White Fire, y dos escobas mas, la Mars dust y la Moon dust y el reflejo plateado. Esta escoba tiene la habilidad de crear el rastro de la muerte, que es como se nombra al campo energético, a cambio de que la snich se repele por esta escoba. Solo se tiene constancia de que una persona disponga de esta escoba, la Srta. Mónica Vidal, dispone de la Black Fire y de su hermana la White Fire. La Srta. Vidal puede controlar estas escobas ya que es una maga bipolar, esto le permite controlar a ambas, la Srta. Vidal usa estas escobas para ser buscadora del equipo nacional de Perú."_

En ese momento Harry noto como los ojos se le empezaban a caer, así que cerro el libro, lo dejo dentro del cajón en la mesita de noche y se saco las lentes de contacto que le había dejado Ignasi, las dejo en una cajita que había comprado en el Callejón Diagon con unos cuantos recambios de estas.

Luego se tapo y se durmió.

00ºº00ºº00

Los días pasaron sin más que otro percance hasta que el viernes pusieron todo a punto para la llegada de sus compañeros y de los alumnos de intercambió.

Cando llego la hora de la llegada del Hogwarts Expres, los prefectos, Harry y Ginny se quedaron en la entrada, en cambio Ignasi y Elix como tenían que ser seleccionados para sus respectivas casas no pudieron mostrarse en publicó. Los carruajes empezaron a entra y sin quererlo toda la AD se había reunido entorno a su profesor (Harry).

"¿Que tal el verano?" Pregunto Harry al ver a todos su amigos allí.

"Bien!" Respondieron todos al unísono y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo todos preguntaron "¿Y a ti Harry?"

"Bien" Respondio este. Dicho esto todos fueron entrando al gran comedor que acababa de abrir sus puertas, para dejarse ver como nunca antes se había visto, ese día no estaba decorado con las cuatro banderas de cada casa sino que había banderas de Hogwarts y un escudo extraño muy parecido al de Hogwarts pero con solo un dibujo, el dibujo de un fénix con el nombre de Trislam en el centro. A parte de las banderas no solo habían las cinco mesas normales sino que ese día había otra mas, una decorada con los colores dorados y plateados.

Los compañeros fueron sentándose cada uno en sus respectivas mesas, cuando todo el mundo estuvo sentado, la puerta del gran comedor se abrió para dejar paso a los alumnos de primer curso, y a la profesora McGonagall con el taburete y el Sombrero seleccionador, la subdirectora de Hogwarts dejo el taburete en su sitio y como era habitual el sombrero seleccionador cobro vida para empezar con su canción.

"Cuando Hogwarts comenzaba su andadura  
y yo no tenía ni una sola arruga,  
los fundadores del colegio creían  
que jamás se separarían.  
Todos tenían el mismo objetivo,  
un solo deseo compartían:  
crear el mejor colegio mágico del mundo  
y transmitir su saber a sus alumnos.  
"¡Juntos lo levantaremos y allí enseñaremos!",  
decidieron los cuatro amigos  
sin pensar que su unión pudiera fracasar.  
Porque ¿dónde podía encontrarse  
a dos amigos como Slytherin y Gryffindor?  
Sólo otra pareja, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw,  
a ellos podía compararse.  
¿Cómo fue que todo acabó mal?  
¿Cómo pudieron arruinarse  
tan buenas amistades?  
Veréis, yo estaba allí y puedo contarles  
toda la triste y lamentable historia.  
Dijo Slytherin: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos  
que tengan pura ascendencia."  
Dijo Ravenclaw: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos  
de probada inteligencia."  
Dijo Gryffindor: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos  
que hayan logrado hazañas."  
Dijo Hufflepuff: "Yo les enseñaré a todos,  
y trataré a todos por igual."  
Cada uno de los cuatro fundadores  
acogía en su casa a los que quería.  
Slytherin solo aceptaba  
a los magos de sangre limpia  
y gran astucia, como él,  
mientras que Ravenclaw sólo enseñaba  
a los de mente muy despierta. Los más valientes y audaces  
tenían como maestro al temerario Gryffindor.  
La buena de Hufflepuff se quedó con el resto  
y todo su saber les transmitía.  
De este modo las casas y sus fundadores  
mantuvieron su firme y sincera amistad.  
Y Hogwarts funcionó en armonía  
durante largos años de felicidad,  
hasta que surgió entre nosotros la discordia,  
que de nuestros miedos y errores se nutría.  
Las casas, que, como cuatro pilares,  
había sostenido nuestra escuela  
se pelearon entre ellas  
y, divididas, todas querían dominar.  
Entonces parecía que el colegio  
mucho no podía aguantar,  
pues siempre había duelos  
y peleas entre amigos.  
Hasta que por fin una mañana  
el viejo Slytherin partió,  
y aunque las peleas cesaron,  
el colegio muy triste se quedó.  
Y nunca desde que los cuatro fundadores  
quedaron reducidos a tres  
volvieron a estar unidas las casas  
como pensaban estarlo siempre.  
Y todos los años el Sombrero Seleccionador se presenta,  
y todos sabéis para qué:  
yo os pongo a cada uno en una casa  
porque esa es mi misión,  
pero este año iré más lejos,  
escuchad atentamente mi canción:  
aunque estoy condenado a separarlos  
creo que con eso cometemos un error.  
Aunque debo cumplir mi deber  
y cada año tengo que dividirlos,  
sigo pensando que así no lograremos  
eliminar el miedo que tenemos.  
Yo conozco los peligros, leo las señales,  
las lecciones que la historia nos enseña,  
y os digo que nuestro Hogwarts está amenazado  
por malignas fuerzas externas,  
y que si unidos no permanecemos  
por dentro nos desmoronaremos.  
Ya os lo he dicho, ya estáis prevenidos.  
Que comience la Selección!" Con esto el sombrero seleccionador finalizó su canción, la profesora McGonagall alzó ahora la voz.

"Alumnos de primer año, cuando diga su nombre se acercan hacia aquí, se ponen el sombrero en la cabeza, y serán seleccionados" Dijo la profesora

Así empezó la selección.

"Ackray, Charles. (…) ¡Hufflepuff!"

"Buttent, Mary. (…) ¡Slytherin!"

"Lobe, Lisette. (…) ¡Gryffindor!"

(…)

"Zeller, Rose. (…) ¡ Hufflepuff!"

Cuando acabo con este nombre, el profesor Dumbeldore se levanto y se dirigió a la gente.

"Y para acabar la selección, este año abra dos incorporaciones en sexto curso. Por favor, Sr. y Srta. Garcia, vengan hacia aquí"Dijo Dumbeldore, Ignasi y Elix fueron hasta donde se encontraba el sombrero.

"Garcia, Elix. (...)" Dijo la profesora McGonagall, Elix se sentó en el taburete y el sombrero casi no tocó su cabeza que este dijo "¡Gryffindor!"

"Garcia, Ignasi. (...)" Dijo la profesora McGonagall de nuevo, en este caso Ignasi fue quien se sentó en el taburete, pero ahora el sombrero se detuvo de pronunciar casa. "Mmm, interesante, de sangre Gryffindor, con mucho valor, astucia, inteligencia, podrías estar bien en Slytherin, pero tu sangre decide, así es que mejor en ¡Gryffindor!" Grito el sombrero, la mesa de Gryffindor estallo en aplausos. Dumbeldore se volvió a levantar.

"Estimados alumnos, como cada año les tengo que prevenir de que el bosque de los terrenos esta terminantemente prohibido, por otra parte el Sr. Aarhus Flich me ha pedido que les diga que la lista de objetos prohibidos en los pasillos a aumentado pasando a ser de casi 1000 objetos, también e de decirles que este año, recibiremos la compañía casi de todo el curso de los estudiantes de el instituto Trislam de Perú..." Dicho esto la puerta del gran comedor se abrió dejando pasar a los estudiantes de intercambio, los cuales se sentaron en la mesa que tenían reservada "Bienvenidos estudiantes de Trislam. Este año Hogwarts realiza un intercambio con estos, así pues como se ha de suponer, todos tenemos hambre, así que a comer!" Grito, en los platos de los comensales, no apareció comida, sino que apareció un trozo de pergamino con la carta, así los alumnos pedían lo que querían.

La cena fue transcurriendo, hasta que todos hubieron acabado, al fin Dumbeldore se volvió a levantar.

"Después de degustar este manjar, elegido por el Sr. Potter y el Sr. Gracia, y de disfrutar de la decoración de la Srta. Granger y la Srta. Garcia, quisiera informarles que este primero y segundo trimestre abra actividades organizadas, ahora doy información de la primera, ... La primera actividad tendrá lugar el próximo viernes, y será un baile, en el que las mejores parejas serán las finalistas. Ahora les pediría a todos los alumnos a salir a los jardines para disfrutar de un espectáculo que nos tienen preparados toda la familia Weasley" Al acabar de decir esto todos fueron saliendo ordenadamente de el gran comedor y saliendo al jardín, allí alumno por alumno se fueron sentando en la hierba. Mientras tanto George y Fred se subieron a una tarima que había en el centro de el jardín, desde allí hicieron un movimiento de varita, con el cual empezó el gran espectáculo pirotécnico, empezaron a salir cohetes con formas distintas (dragones, delfines, palmeras, flores, ...).

00ºº00ºº00

El espectáculo duro mas o menos una hora y media, al acabar este, se produjo un aplauso. Luego los alumnos se iban dirigiendo a sus salas comunes. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Ignasi, Elix, George y Fred se quedaron en el jardín, recibiendo elogios de los profesores.

"Solo recuerdo otro espectáculo así en Hogwarts, y fue el del año pasado, que también organizaron ustedes, Gracias chicos. Con esto consiguen un pase para el baile, y una habitación en el castillo, en la sala de invitados" Dijo Dumbeldore, saliendo detrás de todos los profesores.

Detrás de Dumbeldor llegaron un par de chicas extranjeras, vestidas con túnicas negras y encapuchadas.

"Hola, fantástico espectáculo" Dijo una con una voz misteriosa.

"Gracias" Respondio George. En ese momento la que había hablado se quito la túnica, dejando al descubierto, su cuerpo vestido por una falda negra a media rodilla y una camisa blanca. Esa chica tenia una larga cabellera castaña, unos ojos marrones con algunos reflejos verdes, la pile era de un tono claro, pero morena y una figura delgada y delicada, todo esto hacia que esa chica tuviera una cierta belleza.

"Hola yo soy Magda O'Phelan" Dijo la morena, todos los presentes tenían una cara de asombro "Y ella es..." La otra chica se quito la túnica, dejando ver un uniforme como el que llevaba su compañera, una cabellera morena, larga y ondulada, un hermoso cuerpo, de piel clara aun que no blanca, y unos ojos color pardo casi verde muy bellos "Mónica Vidal" Finalizo Magda.

"Por favor llámenme Sho" Dijo rápido Mónica

"Mucho gusto" Respondio George "Yo soy George Weasley, estos son mis hermanos Ron, Ginny y Fred" Dijo abrazando a sus hermanos, provocando las risas de todos "Ella es Hermione Granger" Dijo mirando hacia la chica "Ese es Harry Potter" La chicas miraron al chico a los ojos para luego encajar de manos "Luego esta, Elix Garcia" Al decir este nombre Elix salió de las sombras y se abalanzo a las chicas, dándoles un gran abrazo a ambas.

"Elix, ya te extrañábamos" Dijo Magda

"Yo a ustedes también" Dijo Elix

"Y el es Ignasi Garcia" Dijo George, Ignasi fue hasta Magda, quien le ofrecía su mano, pero no encajo como todos sino que la beso, luego izo lo mismo con Sho, lo único que con esta la miro primeramente a los ojos, provocando el rubor de ambos.

"Encantadas" Respondieron las dos. Luego se encaminaron todos hacia el castillo, mas tarde se separaron. George, Fred, Magda y Sho fueron dirección a las habitaciones de invitados, los demás encaminaron a la sala común.

Allí recibieron elogios por parte de todos y cada uno de sus compañeros.

Al poco rato, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville y Ignasi subieron a la habitación a dormir. Así que sin mas la noche paso dando paso a un nuevo día.

* * *

**Nota del autor: **Espero que les aya gustado el capitulo. 


	8. Cap 8 Sensaciones extrañas

**Destinos Paralelos**

N/A: Aquí tienen el octavo capitulo de este fic. Gracias a las personas que lo leen.

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Sensaciones extrañas**

_(...)Al poco rato, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville y Ignasi subieron a la habitación a dormir. Así que sin mas la noche paso dando paso a un nuevo día. (...)_

00ºº00ºº00

Ignasi se levanto el primero y decidió bajar a desayunar, sin esperar a los demás, ya que quería ir a practicar un poco de Quiddich, bajo y encontró a Sho y Magda, estas le hicieron señas para que fuera a sentarse con ellas. El chico fue saludando a las dos con un beso en la mano y unos buenos días. Ellas respondieron con una sonrisa, Magda solo se limito a eso, pero Sho miro a Ignasi con una sonrisa y un ligero toque rojo en las mejillas, el chico respondio a la sonrisa de la chica con otra sonrisa, esta más amplia, que provoco que la chica se ruborizase al igual que el chico.

Así desayunaron, al acabar se dirigieron a los jardines, los tres juntos.

"¿A donde nos llevas?" Preguntaron las chicas.

"Ya lo verán" Respondio el chico. El chico las fue conduciendo hasta un camino del lago, allí pasaron por un paisaje que causo sorpresa en las dos muchachas.

00ºº00ºº00

Desde donde estaban Magda y Sho localizaron el estadio de Quiddich, así que cogieron a Ignasi y lo arrastraron hasta allí.

"Accio Reflejo Plateado" Grito Magda, en dos segundos una escoba blanca, apareció al instante.

"Accio White Fire" Grito Sho, y poco después su escoba blanca apareció a sus pies. Las chicas subieron encima de sus escobas, Ignasi solo se quedo en el suelo sin poder decir palabra, estaba sorprendido por la demostración de vuelo de sus nuevas amigas. Las dos chicas llevaban un tiempo volando, Ignasi decidió ir a por una caja de pelotas del colegio, al volver Sho se dirigió hacia él.

"Vamos Ignasi, juega con nosotras" Dijo la chica. Ignasi asintió con la cabeza, poco después llamo a su escoba como anteriormente lo habían hecho las chicas.

Dejo a una Blugger sola y cogió la Quaffle, y justo cuando Magda pasaba por encima de él se la paso, esta la cogió al vuelo con una gran y impresionante maniobra. Luego Ignasi se subió a su escoba, empezaron un partido, Ignasi contra las dos chicas.

"Chicas, no creen que se están pasando ya" Dijo Ignasi con una gran sonrisa en la boca y un ligero toque de diversión en su voz "Me están ganado de ciento cuarenta puntos"

"Jejejeje (...)" Empezaron a reír las chicas, pero esa risa fue cortada por un grito del muchacho.

"¡Sho cuidado!" Grito Ignasi, pero al ver que Sho no hacia nada, aceleró su escoba, para mas tarde frenar con la parte delantera de esta. Como si de un tirachinas se tratase, Ignasi salió disparado, agarrando la Blugger que se acercaba peligrosamente a la chica. Al estar a poca altura del suelo pudo caer de pie, pero sus piernas no resistieron su peso, provocando que Ignasi cayese al suelo.

Las dos chicas no tardaron en descender hasta él, al ver que no se podía levantar.

"¡Ignasi¿Estas bien?" Preguntaron las chicas.

"Si, tranquilas" Respondio el chico "ejem, ejem" Tosió el chico, al apartar la mano de su boca, pudo verla llena de sangre.

"¡Cómo que estas bien!" Grito Sho, con algo de enfado y preocupación en su voz. Las dos chicas intentaron levantar al chico, pero este emitió un gemido de dolor.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Dijo Sho, apuntando al chico, este se elevó unos centímetros del suelo.

Las chicas fueron siguiendo las indicaciones del chico, así llegaron hasta la enfermería.

00ºº00ºº00

"Por el amor de dios" Iba diciendo la Sra. Pomfrey "Empezamos bien el curso verdad Sr. Garcia" Continuó la enfermera situándolo en la cama más cercana a la puerta "Se parece usted mucho a su primo segundo" Dijo la enfermera, al ver la cara del chico pudo entender que no sabia de quien estaba hablando "Si, del Sr. Potter" La Sra. Pomfrey le quito la camisa al chico, dejando ver su trabajado pecho, aunque en ese momento no parecía nada bonito, ya que estaba algo deformado, y con un morado del tamaño de una pelota de football, la enfermera empezó a palpar costilla por costilla, hasta que Ignasi emitió un grito "Lamento informarle de que tiene varias costillas rotas, y eso no es lo pero..." Hizo una pausa, dando un suspiro "Tiene un pulmón rasgado, por eso sangra cuando tose" Finalizo la enfermera.

"¿Pero podrá curarle verdad?" Dijo Sho a punto de derramar unas lagrimas.

"Me temo que no" Respondió la enfermera "Tendrá que ir a San Mungo" Finalizo esta, se levanto y fue hacia su despacho. Allí escribió dos notas, una al Director, y la otra al servicio de urgencia de San Mungo.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería, Sho estaba sentada al lado de Ignasi.

"¿Porque lo hiciste?" Pregunto la chica, agarrando la mano del chico.

"Porque iba a golpearte, y no podía permitirlo" Respondio Ignasi.

"Gracias" Dijo Sho con los ojos empañados, al acabar con la palabra se echo encima del chico, este por el peso de ella, abrió la boca para emitir un gemido, pero lo único que salió de ella fue tos acompañada de sangre que mancho el cuello de la chica.

"Perdona" Dijo Ignasi, cogiendo la sabana y limpiando la mancha de la chica.

"No perdóname a mí" Dijo ella "Sabes es lo más bello que han hecho por mí" Dijo ella.

"El que, mancharte el cuello de sangre" Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

"¡Tonto!" Dijo ella dejando escapar unas lagrimas, las intento ocultar, pero el chico fue más rápido y se las seco con la mano.

"Por favor, no llores" Dijo el chico "Si té e de ser sincero, lo volvería a hacer" Dijo él, ella no pudo soportar mas, le agarro el cuello, y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Mmmmhhh! Vainilla" Dijo el chico. El agarro el rostro de la chica, fu acercando su boca a la suya hasta que...

"¡Sr. Garcia!" Grito la enfermera, provocando que se separaran, los dos miraron por todas partes pero no vieron a nadie "Lo pasaran a buscar en un minuto"

"De acuerdo Sr. Pomfrey. Gracias por su ayuda" Dijo Ignasi maldiciendo a la enfermera por ser tan oportunista.

"No se merece Sr. Garcia, es mi trabajo" Respondio la enfermera adentrándose de nuevo en su despacho.

Poco después de que la enfermera se encerrara en su despacho un cuadro empozo a brillar, por él entraron dos hombres de aspecto robusto y una mujer pelirroja de ojos azules.

"Hola, soy Jenny Sinclar, usted debe ser Ignasi Garcia" Dijo la doctora. Ignasi solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Los dos hombres cogieron la camilla de Ignasi y lo movieron hasta la entrada del cuadro.

"Perdone doctora¿puedo acompañarlos?" Pregunto Sho

"Claro señorita" Respondio ella.

"Sho, yo me quedare aquí para informar a Elix" Dijo Magda, quien había llegado de fuera de la enfermería.

"Ok" Respondio Sho saliendo detrás de la doctora.

00ºº00ºº00

Pasaron el cuadro, para encontrarse con una sala de medida media, los dos hombres llevaron la camilla de Ignasi a una habitación lateral. Mientras la doctora hacia unas preguntas a Sho.

"¿Cómo se izo la fractura?" Pregunto la doctora.

"Una Blugger..." Empezó la chica, pero al ver la cara de la enfermera, bajo la cabeza, y empezó a derramar unas lagrimas. Ella no sabia porque esas lagrimas, pero sin duda él, había hecho lo que nunca nadie había hecho antes.

"No se preocupe" Intento consolarla la doctora "Se pondrá bien" Finalizo.

"¿Me lo promete?" Pregunto Sho

"Le doy mi palabra" Respondio la doctora levantándose, se despidió con una alegre sonrisa, para acabar entrando en la habitación donde habían metido al Gryffindor.

Sho no sabia cuanto tiempo se había pasado esperando, esta tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el retrato por donde habían entrado antes, se abría dando paso a Elix, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Magda.

Todos se acercaron hacia ella.

"¿Cómo esta?" Pregunto Elix con cierto aire de preocupación.

"No lo sé, aun no han dicho nada" Dijo esta con la cabeza gacha.

"¿Y tú, Como estas?" Pregunto Elix de nuevo.

"Bien, gracias al" Respondio ella, todos se sentaron a su alrededor, todos excepto Harry, quien se paseaba de banda a banda.

Elix cogió la mano de Sho.

Ya llevaban así como media hora, hasta que la doctora salió por la puerta, nada mas salir y ver la situación se echo a reír.

"¿De que se ríe doctora?" Pregunto Harry.

"De usted Sr. Potter" Respondio, al ver la cara de todos los presentes y de cómo él joven de pelo azabache se llevaba una mano a la frente "No Sr. Potter, no lo he conocido por su cicatriz, si no por su físico, y por los nervios, es el vivo retrato de su padre, excepto los ojos, que son los de su madre"

"¿Conoció a mis padres?" Pregunto el ojiverde.

"Si, los conocí en tu parto. Tu padre se comporto como tu hace un rato, no dejaba de dar vueltas por todas partes" Respondio la doctora, eso izo que Harry se llenara de felicidad.

"¿Cómo esta Ignasi?" Pregunto Ginny, acercándose a Harry y acogiéndolo por la cintura.

"Bien, ahora esta con la anestesia, dentro de unos diez minutos despertara, esta noche se tendrá que quedar ingresado, pero mañana ya podrá volver a Hogwarts" Respondio Jenny "Pueden pasar a verlo si quieren"

"Gracias doctora" Dijo Elix, levantándose junto a Sho, esta estaba intentando controlar las lagrimas, pero al parecer se le escaparon unas cuantas.

Primeramente entraron, Ron y Hermione, junto con Ginny, Harry y Magda, al pasar los diez minutos aproximadamente Ignasi se despertó para encontrarse con sus amigos.

"¿Qué tal estas Ignasi?" Pregunto Harry.

"Bien. Gracias, estoy un poco cansado nada mas" Respondio él "¿Donde esta Elix y Sho?" Pregunto finalmente el chico.

"A fuera esperando. Nosotros lamentamos tenernos que ir Ignasi, pero debemos asistir al castillo." Dijo Ron.

"No se preocupen, chicos, nos veremos mañana" Dijo Ignasi, Hermione se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente al igual que Ginny y Magda, mientras que Harry y Ron solo le dieron una palmada en la espalda.

Poco después de salir de la habitación entraron Elix y Sho, cada una de estas se sentó a banda y banda de la cama.

"¿Qué tal estas hermanito?" Pregunto Elix.

"Bien¿Y ustedes?" Respondio el chico.

"Bien hermanito, ya me dijo Sho que táctica usaste para atrapar la Blugger, veo que té fijas en Sandra"

"Bueno, es que tácticas tan camicaces como esa no pasan desapercibidas" Dijo Ignasi, Elix miro su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta de que hacia tarde a una reunión en el colegio.

"Hermanito, llego tarde, al acabar de cenar me paso¿Ok?"

"Ok" Respondio él, su hermana se fue dejando solos a Sho y Ignasi.

"Ignasi¿Cómo podré agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí?" Pregunto ella.

"No tienes que agradecerme nada, lo icé con mucho gusto" Respondio él.

"Ya sé¿Tienes pareja para el baile?"

"¿Srta. Vidal, me aria el gran honor de ser mi pareja para el baile del próximo viernes?"

"Si, pero el honor será mío" Respondio ella.

"Jeje, ahora recuerdo una cosa, nos quedo algo pendiente él la enfermería" Dijo Ignasi. Pero esta vez no tuvo que agarrar el rostro de la chica, porque ella ya había empezado a acercar su boca a la suya, para acabar fundiendo sus cuerpos en un apasionado y largo beso.

Ignasi no sabia cuanto tiempo había durado el beso, pero cuando empezó a faltar el aire, sus bocas se separaron.

Sho apoyo su rostro en el pecho del chico, notando como él le acariciaba el pelo. Poco a poco los dos fueron durmiéndose.

00ºº00ºº00

"Srta. Vidal" Decía una voz

"_No por favor, quiero estar con él, así toda mi vida, porque tienen que despertarme" _Pensaba Sho.

"Srta. Vidal, despiértese" Volvió la voz, Sho fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, unos ojos pardos, casi verdes. Al ver a Sho despierta la enfermera "Srta. Vidal, ya es la hora de la comida, porque no va a arriba al restaurante, come algo mientras le hacemos la revisión a Ignasi" Acabo la enfermera.

"De acuerdo" Respondio Sho, levantándose muy a su pesar, salió de la habitación.

00ºº00ºº00

Al acabar de comer, Sho volvió hacia la habitación pero una voz providente de dentro la izo pararse.

"Pero Sr. La muchacha no es para usted, no están hechos el uno para el otro" Dijo una voz vibrante, de con cierta potencia.

"Por favor mi Sr. Donde se es visto que un mago element pueda convivir con una maga bipolar" Dijo otra voz, esta más suave, pero con la misma potencia de la anterior.

"Mirad, mis entes, yo quiero a Sho, sé que la luz y la oscuridad son entes individuales, entes que no muestran muchos sentimientos, pero yo la quiero, así que no hay mas que decir" Dijo la voz de Ignasi "Si me perdonáis, tengo que descansar, ya continuaremos la conversación en otro momento"

Sho oyó dos sonidos sordos, después abrió un poco la puerta para ver a Ignasi como, se colocaba correctamente en la cama. Sho entro a la habitación, asombrada por lo que había dicho el chico, él había contradicho a sus entes porque la quería, él era un mago element.

"Hola Sho¿ya comiste?" Pregunto Ignasi, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"Así que... ¿Eres un mago element?" Dijo la chica evadiendo la pregunta del chico.

"Si, como lo sabes... ¿acaso escuchaste?" Pregunto el chico

"Ajap" Respondio la chica "Sabes que lo que has hecho es muy peligroso, ellos te pueden rechazar" Finalizo.

"Pero es que mis entes no entienden que tu... que tu..." Empezó a decir el chico

"Que yo te gusto" Lo ayudo Sho "Tú a mí también me gustas" Finalizo ruborizándose, al igual que el chico, ella se acercó mas a él, y le dio un apasionado beso. Luego apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del chico, quedando así los dos otra vez unidos, pero esta vez la chica no se durmió, sino que aspiro el olor del chico, un olor a menta, que le agradaba mucho. No supo cuanto tiempo paso apoyada en el pecho del chico, solo sabia que no se quería separar de él nunca.

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Elix, esta al ver como estaba situada su amiga, aumento su gran sonrisa.

"Buenas noches, Sho" Dijo Elix, con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Buenas noches Elix" Respondio ella "¿Quieres despertarlo?" Preguntó ella.

"No, no hace falta" Respondio ella "Parece feliz" Añadió.

"Sí" Respondio Sho

Elix y Sho se quedaron platicando en la habitación por un rato, hasta que Elix decidió volver al castillo ya que estaba seguro de que Sho no se iba a separar de él en toda la noche.

Sho se quedo sentada en la butaca donde había estado antes apoyada en el pecho de Ignasi, allí se quedo dormida. Los dos tenían una sonrisa en la boca mientras dormían, eso daba a deducir que ambos estaban teniendo un sueño reconfortádor.

* * *

**Nota del autor: Espero que les haya gustado él capitulo. Jejeje, lamento la tardanza pero es que tuve unos exámenes y muchos deberes, espero que mi situación en el colegio se estabilice para así poder colgar una capitulo cada semana.**


	9. Cap 9 Batalla de Patronus

**Destinos Paralelos**

N/A: Aquí tienen elnoveno capitulo de este fic. Gracias a las personas que lo leen.

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Batalla de Patronus**

_(...) Sho se quedo sentada en la butaca donde había estado antes apoyada en el pecho de Ignasi, allí se quedo dormida. Los dos tenían una sonrisa en la boca mientras dormían, eso daba a deducir que ambos estaban teniendo un sueño reconfortádor._

00ºº00ºº00

Sho y Ignasi volvieron a Hogwarts a la mañana, desayunaron junto con sus amigos que les dieron una gran bienvenida.

Dumbeldore una vez estuvieron todos instalados se levanto de su silla en el gran comedor.

"Alumnos de Trislam, tienen que elegir la casa con la que se quedaran durante su estadio, dormirán con la casa que hayan elegido, al igual que sus logros y actitudes restaran o sumaran puntos" Dijo el director, esto provoco un murmullo.

Al acabar con el desayuno todos se dirigieron a la primera clase. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Elix, Magda, Sho y Ignasi se encaminaron a su primera clase, en ese día tendrían Botánica con la profesora Sprout, en la segunda hora Crianza de criaturas mágicas con Hagrid, después el almuerzo y luego dos horas de defensa contra las artes oscuras y una de transformaciones.

Los amigos se encaminaron hacia el invernadero numero seis, allí los recibió la profesora Sprout.

"Hola alumnos" Dijo ella.

"Hola profesora Sprout" Contestaron todos

"Bienvenido al sexto curso, hoy empezaremos con una planta que existe tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico. Empezaremos con la rosa¿Alguien sabe decirme cuales son las rosas mágicas prohibidas?" Pregunto la profesora Sprout, Neville y Hermione levantaron las manos.

"Sr. Longbottom" Dijo ella.

"Pues, la rosa del silencio, una rosa de color blanco marfil con el tallo negro, esta rosa provoca que quien huele su fragancia, no pueda decir nada, es decir que se queda mudo, pero eso tiene solución, la solución es provocar ruido." Finalizo él.

"Muy bien Sr. Longbottom, diez puntos para Gryffindor¿Alguna más?"

"Sí profesora. Esta también la rosa de la muerte, una rosa absolutamente negra, si te pinchas con una de sus espinas caes en un sueño donde no se puede salir, ese sueño solo se rompe con el antídoto, o con..." Dijo él parando en la ultima palabra.

"¿Con?" Pregunto la profesora

"Con un beso de amor" Finalizo este.

"Muy bien Sr. Longbottom. Quince puntos para Gryffindor, ahora, por favor cojan tiestos, tierra y empiecen a transplantar" Poco a poco se fueron distribuyendo en grupos de trabajo, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Magda en un grupo, Ignasi, Sho y Elix en otro.

Fueron haciendo el trabajo hasta que sonó la campana de final de clase. El septeto fue en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid, este les estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa.

"Buenos días chicos" Dijo él

"Buenos días Hagrid" Respondieron Ron, Hermione y Harry a la vez.

"Hagrid quiero presentarte a Elix y Ignasi Garcia" Dijo Harry señalando a sus dos amigos, Hagrid cogió la mano de la joven, se arrodillo y la beso en la mano. Luego se dirigió a Ignasi y le estrecho la mano haciendo una reverencia "Ellos se quedaran todo el curso con nosotros. Y ellas son Magda O'Phelan y Mónica Vidal" Hagrid izo lo mismo con ellas que con Elix "Ellas vienen de intercambio de Perú" Finalizo Harry.

Hagrid al ver que toda la clase estaba allí.

"Acérquense, hoy vamos a empezar con unos animales muy bellos. Por favor, seguidme" Dijo él, toda la clase fue siguiendo al enorme profesor. Llegaron hasta un cercado, en él habían unos animales parecidos a los unicornios pero estos tenían alas.

Lavender no escucho la voz de Hagrid y se dirigió hasta los animales, estos se asustaron al ver la presencia de la chica, uno se puso delante, levanto las patas delanteras como si quisiera pisar a la chica, el híbrido estaba a punto de pisar a la chica, pero un gran caballo blanco se interpuso entre los dos, mirando al híbrido el caballo protegió a la chica.

Lavender al ver el caballo se dirigió hacia atrás volviendo con sus compañeras, de mientras el caballo miraba fijamente al híbrido, este pareció calmarse.

"¿Lavender estas bien?" Preguntaron todos.

"Si, gracias al caballo si" Recuperando el aliento "¿De donde abra salido?"

Elix miro a todos los lados, en busca de algo que le hiciera ver de donde procedía ese caballo, ya que tenia una vaga idea de lo que había pasado, miro en dirección en donde había estado su hermano antes de que empezara todo el revuelto, y al no verlo.

"Ese no es un caballo, es Ignasi" Dijo Elix, al oír eso Sho cogió su varita, y se transformo en una preciosa yegua blanca, ella acudió hasta donde estaba el chico transformado. Ambos consiguieron calmar a toda la manada.

Al acabar volvieron hasta donde estaban sus amigos. El gran caballo blanco fue cambiando de forma hasta convertirse en Ignasi, al igual que la yegua en Sho.

"Lavender¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto Ignasi

"Bien, gracias a ti" Respondio la aludida, mirando al chico.

"No se merecen" Dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa en el rostro "Y tu Sho¿Estas bien?" Pregunto este.

"Bien, gracias" Respondio, dándole un fuerte abrazo, este emitió una especie de chillido de dolor. "¿Que té pasa?" Pregunto, miro el brazo del chico y lo vio todo rasgado."¿Cómo te has hecho eso?" Pregunto "Tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería" Dijo sin dejar responder al chico, que tenia una cara de impresión.

"Tranquila Sho, yo puedo curar eso" Dijo Magda, cogiendo el brazo del chico, le subió la manga y puso su mano en la herida del chico, de repente un aura azul apareció entre la mano y la herida, poco a poco esta fue desapareciendo dejando el brazo tal y como había estado antes.

"Gracias" Respondio el chico, sorprendido.

Todos se quedaron mirando por un momento.

"Bueno creo que podremos dar la clase por acabada. Ya continuaremos a la próxima clase" Dijo Hagrid, provocando que todos los alumnos volvieran al castillo a almorzar.

00ºº00ºº00

En el gran comedor, todos se habían colocado en un trozo de mesa.

"¿Cómo no nos dijiste que eras animago?" Pregunto Ron.

"Porque no preguntasteis" Respondio Ignasi

"La verdad es que eres un animago muy bello" Dijo Sho acercándose al chico.

"Tú la verdad hiciste una muy buena transformación" Respondio él

"¿Cómo que transformación¿Ella no es animaga?" Pregunto Harry

"No, ella usó un transformación" Respondio Ignasi

"No soy animaga, porque domino todas y cada una de las transformaciones, así que es una perdida de tiempo aprenderla"

"Lo único que me pregunto es ¿Cómo es que te puedes hacer animago si hasta el curso que viene no nos enseñan?" Pregunto Ginny

"Pues, en España también enseñan, pero Elix tuvo un problema hace unos años, y una de las curas era hacer terapia con caballos, y como nos costaba encontrar el caballo perfecto pedí que me dejaran aprender a hacerme animago, y aceptaron, así que aquí me tienen, aunque me gustaría transformarme mas a menudo pero, no puedo, ya que aquí el gobierno es muy diferente y si notaran mis transformaciones muy seguidas, estaría en problemas" Dijo él

"Y... ¿Cómo puedes elegir la forma del animago?" Pregunto Ron

"No la puedes elegir, te viene de por sí. Tu descubres tu forma animaga cundo tomas una poción, entonces te conviertes en tu forma por muy poco tiempo, lo suficiente para sentir el cuerpo animal de tu magia" Finalizó Ignasi

Sonó el timbre y todos se dirigieron a su primera clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Llegaron al pasillo del tercer piso, donde se encontraba la clase, en la puerta les estaba esperando la profesora Anny.

00ºº00ºº00

"Por favor, pasen chicos" Les dijo ella.

Todos fueron pasando, una vez se hubo cerrado la puerta, Anny se dirigió hacia el principio de la clase.

"Buenas tardes alumnos" Dijo

"Buenas tardes profesora Fernández" Respondieron todos

"No por favor, tutéenme. Bueno, como ya sabrán seré su profesora este año, sé que no han tenido muchos profesores buenos, exceptuando el profesor R.J.Lupin. Los hechos recientes me obligan a cambiar mi planning del curso. ¿Alguien puede decirme, que hechizo o encantamiento usamos para repeler un Dementor?" Pregunto Anny, todos los componentes de la AD mas Ignasi, Elix, Sho y Magda levantaron la mano. "Veo que han recibido clases de refuerzo" Dijo echando una mirada graciosa a Harry. "Sr. Potter"

"Para repeler a un Dementor usamos en encantamiento Patronus, que lanza energía positiva al Dementor, se realiza pensando en un recuerdo feliz y pronunciando _Expecto Patronum_," En ese momento de la mano del chico salió una neblina plateada que fue tomando la forma de un ciervo.

"Bien Sr. Potter, diez puntos para Gryffindor por su explicación y diez puntos mas por su demostración practica sin varita" Dijo Anny. "¿Alguno de ustedes han realizado un Patronus totalmente definido?" Pregunto, obteniendo las mismas manos levantadas.

"Veo que tuvieron un muy buen profesor de refuerzo" Volvió a decir con la misma mirada hacia Harry. "Sr. Potter es usted tan amable de dirigirse hacia aquí, con su varita por favor" Harry se levanto y cogió su varita. "Sr. Garcia, haga usted lo mismo" Ignasi se levanto he izo lo mismo que Harry. "Ustedes" Dirigiéndose a Harry y Ignasi "Van a realizar un combate de Patronus"

"Yo no quiero pelear con él" Respondieron los dos al unísono, Ignasi miro la cara de su tía, y pudo ver una sonrisa picara, entonces él comprendió.

"Ustedes háganlo" Respondio la profesora

Harry con mucha resignación se coloco en su posición de ataque, al igual que Ignasi.

"¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Dijeron los dos a la vez, de sus varitas aparecieron dos nubes plateadas que tomaron la forma del ciervo por parte de Harry y de un león por parte de Ignasi. Pero los Patronus no sé embistiron, como solían hacer con los dementores, sino que se quedaron suspendidos delante de sus dueños. Al pasar unos segundos que parecieron horas, el Patronus de Ignasi se dirigió al de Harry e izo una reverencia. Todos se miraron extrañados. Los Patronus se esfumaron, Harry mantuvo la mirada puesta en el punto donde los dos Patronus habían desaparecido.

"Profesora¿nos puede decir porque no se han atacado los Patronus?" Pregunto Hermione.

"Como no Srta. Granger, los Patronus no se atacaron, porque es su manera de combatir unos a otros, si el Sr. Potter y el Sr. Garcia hubieran querido ambos Patronus se atacaran hubiera pasado lo mismo, lo único es que al no querer atacarse, ambos Patronus han hecho un pacto, que no permite que el Sr. Garcia dañe al Sr. Potter y viceversa. Es decir que sus varitas quedan conectadas"

"¿Entonces como es que el Patronus de Ignasi ha hecho una reverencia?" Pregunto Neville.

"Pues por que el Patronus del Sr. Potter es más poderoso que el del Sr. Garcia, por eso ha hecho la reverencia"

Después de eso estuvieron repasando muchos hechizos, la profesora, les dio ciento cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor. Cuando estaban a punto de salir por la puerta.

"Sr. Potter, Sr. Garcia esperen un momento" Harry y Ignasi obedecieron, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de la profesora. Esta les izo pasar al despacho.

00ºº00ºº00

El despacho estaba decorado de manera muy elegante, de todas las veces que Harry había pasado por ese despacho esa era la vez que lo había visto mejor decorado. La profesora les ofreció asiento en una butacas muy cómodas, para después sentarse ellas.

"Srs tengo que informarles de algo acerca de vuestras personas y vuestras varitas. Sin duda ustedes dos, son mas parecidos de lo que se creen. No físicamente, los dos perdieron a sus padres en manos de Voldemort, los dos tienen sangre Gryffindor en las venas, pues los padres de ambos eran primos, sin mas, he de decir que vuestras varitas, son absolutamente iguales exceptuando la pluma de fénix, la de Harry proviene de Fawkes, y la de Ignasi proviene del hermano de este fénix, ustedes dos, tienen un pacto de sangre, y solo queda completar el pacto con la varitas, así que unan vuestras varitas por la punta y pronuncien ¡Pactus!" Dijo la profesora. Los chicos así lo hicieron.

Al pronunciar la palabra de cada varita salió un hilo dorado, que fue entrelazándose por la varita opuesta, asta llegar a la mano del compañero, para luego volver hasta la punta de la varita contraria y entrar en ella.

"Bueno chicos, ya esta..." Empezó a decir la profesora pero fue cortada por dos gritos provinentes de los chicos. A Harry le dolía mucho la cabeza, al igual que a Ignasi, lo único que a este lo le quemaba la cicatriz.

"Voldemort esta al corriente del pacto" Dijeron los dos muchachos a la vez.

"No me extraña, el también tiene una conexión con la varita de Harry, no tan fuerte como la que ustedes tienen ahora pero si..." Paso unos momentos en silenció "Bueno si se quieren ir, pueden, pero antes de nada, me gustaría que ambos practicaran telepatía, ya que les servirá de mucha ayuda" Acabo la profesora, Los chicos salieron del despacho dirección al Gran Comedor.


End file.
